Los Intrusos
by Wanderer93
Summary: Adaptación de Los Otros. En una mansión inglesa de la post-Guerra, Kyle vive solo con sus dos hermanitos. Por su enfermedad los niños nunca pueden salir, y pasan sus días a oscuras. Con puertas siempre cerradas y sin jamás salirse de las reglas. Un día, tres nuevos sirvientes aparecen en su puerta, comienzan a ocurrir cosas inexplicables... y tal vez que haya alguien más con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Los Intrusos

 _A South Park fanfic, by Wanderer93_

 _Capítulo 1_

En la oscuridad, solo se oía la voz de Kyle, persuasiva y suave.

" _Ahora, niños: ¿Están cómodos? …Entonces comenzaré. Escuchen con cuidado y presten atención:_

 _Esta historia comenzó hace muchos miles de años… pero terminó en solo siete días._

 _En aquellos tiempos, ninguna de las cosas que podemos ver ahora… el sol, la luna, las estrellas, la tierra, los animales y las plantas… ninguna de ellas existía._

 _Solo Dios existía, y solo Él podía haberlas creado._

 _Y así lo hizo."_

… _.._

Era muy temprano en la mañana, una mañana fría, y llena de silencio. La figura de la gran mansión, en su victoriana belleza, rodeada de bosques frescos y césped verde, comenzaba a dejarse ver entre la densa niebla que envolvía esa propiedad. Solo el susurro de la briza se oía, o tal vez el grito lejano de alguna gaviota hacía eco en la distancia.

Jersey, Las Islas del Canal.

Inglaterra. 1945.

El grito desgarrador del joven atravesó el aire de mañana como un cuchillo. Kyle despertó de su horrible pesadilla apenas a tiempo para cubrirse la boca. Aun así, el terror no le permitió calmarse fácilmente, y necesitó varias respiraciones profundas para poder recomponerse. Sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados y fijos, gotas de sudor se cristalizaban en su frente blanca, y rizos rojos como brazas se adherían a ella, en su humedad.

En cuanto logró reponerse un poco más, se secó la frente y los ojos ansiosamente con sus delgadas manos. Echó un vistazo al reloj de bolsillo en su mesa de noche, luego lo dejó y se incorporó, aun alterado. Tras varios suspiros exhaustos, consiguió al fin las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y empezar el día.

Afortunadamente, pensó él cruzando el amplio y luminoso cuarto matrimonial, el dormitorio de los niños estaba lo suficientemente lejos. No había ninguna posibilidad de que lo hubiesen oído.

….

No mucho después, tres figuras se abrían paso por el jardín, entre la neblina que comenzaba a disiparse, hacia la puerta de entrada. Dos de ellas reían, en su conversación.

Eran tres hombres jóvenes. No parecían pasar de unos treinta y pocos, dos rubios y uno moreno. Iban bien abrigados, aunque vestidos de la forma más peculiar; su ropa, aunque en bastante buen estado, estaba muy pasada de moda, aun para ese entonces. Estaba más que claro que los tres eran humildes, pero había algo indefinido en su aspecto que parecía llamar más la atención.

Delante de la comitiva, venía un joven de cabello muy dorado, que sobresalía por debajo de una gruesa bufanda naranja que envolvía su cabeza y su cuello como un chal. Tenía oscuros ojos azules, solo **un poco** traviesos, y una afable sonrisa a medias. Era bastante atractivo, de piel sana y rubicunda, pero que de algún modo, parecía llevar dentro a un hombre de sesenta años, con su respectiva experiencia y sabiduría.

Detrás de él iba uno muy alto, no mucho mayor. Era delgado aunque de aspecto fuerte y serio, con unos ojos negros y ausentes y cabello como el ala de un cuervo, peinado con prolijidad hacia un costado. También era bastante bien parecido, a pesar de su aire sombrío, pero con ese traje que parecía demasiado grande para él, lucía igual que un sepulturero.

Al último, siguiéndoles el paso de cerca, estaba un muchacho pequeño y delgado, que no parecía mayor que un adolescente. Era el peor vestido de los tres, y su cabello color platino estaba muy desordenado. Se veía muy nervioso, y miraba al suelo, escondiendo las manos en la ropa color verde pino añejado. Tenía ojos verdes amarronados y la piel muy pálida, la mirada tímida y la boca sellada como un ataúd.

-El viejo Garrison… ¿Qué habrá sido de él?- iba preguntando el primero.

-Imagino que está muerto, como los demás.- respondió el otro con monótona tranquilidad.

-¡Ah, qué tiempos eran…!- dijo nuevamente el rubio, en lo que llegaban al pórtico.

Se detuvieron allí. Al subir los escalones, el primero llamó a la puerta. Acto seguido, examinó a sus dos acompañantes.

-Craig- dijo luego al más alto, y refiriéndose al más pequeño-, ¿podrías enseñarle a Tweek a abotonarse la camisa como corresponde?- de inmediato, el pelinegro se adelantó hasta el menor y acomodó su ropa rápidamente- ¡Y ayúdale un poco con ese cabello, por todos los cielos!- rio un poco; y así se hizo. Mientras Craig lo peinaba lo más prolija y prontamente que podía, el pequeño no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por su descuido. El mayor logró calmarlo un poco posando su mano sobre su cabeza en cuanto hubo terminado, y éste asintió, con algo más de confianza.

Hecho esto, el mayor se volvió a apartar, y los tres se acomodaron en el sitio justo a tiempo para que el dueño de casa abriera la puerta, a medias.

Kyle se asomó al pórtico, sin tener idea de a qué podía deberse la visita, ni quiénes eran ellos.

-¿Sí?- dijo con cautela. Al verlo, a los visitantes les fue fácil asumir quién debía ser.

-Buen día, joven.- dijo el primero envuelto en su capucha, con mucha cortesía, dando por hecho que un muchacho como él sería sin duda el hijo de los Señores de la Casa- Vinimos para—

-¡Ah, sí, claro!- se adelantó el pelirrojo, cayendo en cuenta del porqué de su presencia. -Pasen, por favor.- y les abrió la puerta rápidamente. –No los esperaba tan pronto.

Ambos rubios intercambiaron una mirada intrigada. ¿Cómo podía estarlos esperando? Entraron.

Kyle cerró la puerta tras ellos. Era un joven no mucho mayor de veinte años, muy esbelto y apuesto, y elegante sin duda, con un traje grueso de color vino. Su muy ondulante cabello rojo estaba perfectamente acomodado hacia un costado y uno de sus mechones descansaba con cierta sensualidad sobre su ojo izquierdo. Pese a su rostro fresco y agraciado, y el vivo verdor de sus ojos, se notaban sus modos severos y tensos. Sin duda su crianza había sido dura.

Los tres visitantes permanecieron en el recibidor, mientras el muchacho cerraba. Se veía en el lugar un cierto aire de austeridad, con muy pocos muebles alrededor, y la atmósfera era principalmente gris e impasiva. Sin embargo sus amplios espacios y arquitectura refinada eran realmente impresionantes. El primero se descubrió la cabeza dorada.

Contrariamente a lo que imaginaban, el pelirrojo no fue en busca de sus padres, ni de nadie. De inmediato se acercó a los recién llegados, y se dirigió al rubio de la bufanda.

-¿Ustedes son…?- inquirió él como si fuera el patrón. Sus dedos delicados se entrelazaban ágilmente. Los otros tres supusieron que el Señor lo habría dejado a él a cargo por algún rato.

-Kenneth… McCormick. -se apresuró a decir él, amablemente- Mi apellido es muy difícil de recordar, pero me puede llamar "Sr. Kenneth". O _Kenny_ , si quiere.

-Señor Kenneth. -dijo Kyle muy formalmente, dándole la mano- Kyle Parker. -se presentó también, como un hombre de negocios o cosa parecida.

-…Y éste es Craig Tucker. -continuó Kenny, señalando al alto hombre a sus espaldas.

-Un gusto conocerlo. -dijo el aludido, adelantándose para saludar.

-Debe ser el jardinero. -dijo el pelirrojo al estrechar su mano. Aquello pareció tomar por sorpresa a Craig en alguna forma.

-Sí, claro… el jardinero. -dijo- …Aunque puedo ocuparme de muchas cosas, si hace falta.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que encontrará por aquí mucho con qué ocuparse.

-…Y este jovencito es _Tweek_. -Kyle examinó al chico de arriba abajo, haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera de vergüenza. Temió por el estado de su cabello, que aunque ahora estaba bastante peinado, estaba largo, y caía enmarcando sus mejillas y hasta su nuca.

-… ¿ _Tweek_?- preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando una arqueada ceja. Su voz era clara y mediosa, en un perfecto inglés. El muchacho miró al suelo, en intimidado rubor.

-Ese es su nombre, Señorito. Créalo. -habló Kenny en su defensa. Kyle se acercó un poco a él.

-Hmm. No parece mucho mayor que yo. Esperaba a alguien un poco más experimentado.

-No deje que esa cara de ángel lo engañe. -dijo Craig, como si del clima se tratara.- Es mayor de lo que aparenta. Y nosotros también.

El pelirrojo finalmente decidió preguntarle él mismo.

-No es muy común que se le enseñe a los varones el oficio de la limpieza de hogar. ¿Has tenido mucha experiencia en el servicio? -moduló sus palabras con una natural suavidad.

Tweek asintió, atreviéndose por fin a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Sabes planchar?

Nuevamente, Tweek asintió, esta vez con evidente énfasis. Se le veía más seguro.

-¿Qué sucede? -se sonrió Kyle, inclinándose- ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

El rubio palideció, mirando a Kenny en busca de ayuda.

-Él no puede hablar. -dijo- El pobre es mudo.

Kyle se irguió con el rostro aún más pálido, sintiéndose atrevido por ello.

-¡Pero es muy trabajador! -se apresuró Kenny a aplacar el malestar- Eso se lo prometo.

-…Bueno, muy bien. -Kyle se recompuso pronto, y retomó su aire profesional. –La chica que había antes hablaba demasiado igualmente. …Síganme.

Acto seguido atravesaron el vestíbulo. A su derecha, pudieron ver las amplias escaleras desnudas de roble, que se retorcían complejamente hacia arriba. Luego se detuvieron y Kyle se dirigió a los dos rubios, manos cruzadas frente a sus piernas.

-Señor Kenneth, usted y el muchacho pueden dormir en el desván, al final de las escaleras. -y luego a Craig- Y usted, Señor…

-Tucker. -completó él, sin cuidado.

-Tucker. -repitió Kyle- Usted puede usar el cobertizo que está atrás. Es amplio y lo bastante cómodo. -él asintió- Como verán, la casa está muy descuidada, ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que los sirvientes desaparecieron.

-¿Desaparecieron por completo? ¿Sólo así? -preguntó Kenny.

-Sólo así. -luego los tres siguieron al joven a través del corredor. Sus pasos eran veloces- Sin ningún aviso; todos ellos. Ni siquiera cobraron su salario, o se llevaron sus pertenencias.- en seguida llegaron a la puerta lateral, y Kyle sacó de su bolsillo un gran juego de llaves.

-¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? -siguió hablando Kenny mientras tanto. Kyle se volvió hacia él antes de contestar.

-No tardarán en darse cuenta… de que hay días en los que esta casa no es exactamente el lugar ideal para vivir. -la llave destrabó la puerta- Es por eso que pedí en el anuncio del periódico a gente honesta y trabajadora. Imagino que lo entenderá. -se abrió, y Kyle se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso. Kenny hizo pasar con un gesto a Tweek primero y luego lo siguió, con Craig a su espalda.

-No hay gente más honesta y trabajadora que nosotros -respondió-, ¿no, Señor Tucker?

-Ah, sí… Somos muy honestos. -dijo el en tono desinteresado, mientras terminaba de entrar a la cocina. De inmediato, la observó de arriba a abajo- Y muy… trabajadores.

El pelirrojo entró al último y le dio una mirada sospechosa al jardinero. Luego cerró la puerta, también con llave. Ese lugar era mucho más cálido y agradable que la estancia. Era acogedor e igualmente espacioso.

-La cocina. -dijo Kyle, con ese mismo aire correcto, y se paseó por allí hasta llegar frente a ellos. Siempre repitiendo sus movimientos sofisticados- Yo desayuno a las ocho, y los niños a las nueve. El almuerzo se sirve a la una, la merienda a las cuatro y media y la cena a las ocho.

Notando que el joven de la casa solo había hecho mensión de sí mismo y de los niños, Kenny se sintió obligado a preguntar, antes de que llegara hasta la siguiente puerta:

-¿Y los Señores, Señorito? -Kyle se detuvo a pocos pasos, dándoles la espalda.

Ahí fue cuando Kenny se percató de que muy probablemente al muchacho no le gustaba ese nombre. Él guardó frío silencio por un momento, pero de inmediato se repuso y se volvió para contestar, llaves en las manos.

-Mi madre murió hace poco de fiebre. -dijo, tan compuesto como le fue posible- El Señor murió en la guerra, y mi hermano adoptivo se reportó como desaparecido hace casi un mes. No he recibido noticias desde que la guerra terminó. -esa última parte se oyó más amarga.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho. -dijo Kenny, y fue sincero. Kyle asintió con la cabeza brevemente como única reacción.

-La casa y los niños están a mi cargo. Así que agradeceré que me llamen "Señor" de ahora en adelante. -dijo simplemente, y los tres asintieron- ¿Quién de ustedes sabe cocinar?

-¿No tiene más familia? -preguntó el rubio.

-¿Quién de ustedes cocina? -su tono severo no dio cabida a más interrupciones.

-Ambos sabemos, Señor. -señaló Kenny al pequeño y a sí mismo, algo apenado por incomodarlo.

-Bien, veamos. -se dirigió Kyle a Tweek- Tú puedes encargarte de limpiar los dormitorios todos los días, y al menos tres otras habitaciones: el comedor, la cocina y los baños. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho asintió firmemente. Kyle continuó:

-Las habitaciones son muy grandes, pero contienen muy pocos muebles. Así que no te darán muchos problemas. –mientras hablaba, daba algunas vueltas pensativas, tocándose la barbilla y los labios. Parecía más natural ahora- Y también puedes preparar el almuerzo. -se detuvo frente a él al final- Podrás manejarte, ¿no?

Nuevamente, Tweek asintió, dando a Kyle por satisfecho al respecto.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, Señor? -preguntó Kenny, en lo que Kyle se dirigía a la puerta trasera nuevamente.

-Usted puede ayudarlo cuando necesite una mano en algo. Y el resto de la casa. -respondió mientras abría la puerta con otra llave. De nuevo les abrió el paso, ellos cruzaron el umbral- ¿Qué edad tiene?

Kenny y Craig intercambiaron una breve mirada de sapiencia.

-La suficiente. -se atrevió a decir Kenny, poniéndose serio por primera vez, aún a riesgo de sonar insolente por dar una respuesta así. Kyle sin embargo la validó tanto como a cualquier otra.

-¿Ha cuidado niños alguna vez? -cerró la puerta tras de sí, y los sirvientes lo siguieron por otro estrecho corredor, mientras buscaba entre las llaves del juego la que necesitaba.

-Oh, sí, Señor. Son mi especialidad. Fue mi primer trabajo, y el que más he hecho. -respondió él, aún más amable que antes- Adoro a los niños.

Kyle les abrió y todos entraron al cuarto de música. Inmenso, pero casi totalmente vacío. Solamente había un hermoso piano de cola, junto a las grandes ventanas.

-No contaría con eso en su lugar. -dijo él- Mis niños… no son como los demás. No se confíe.

-Sí, Señor. -dijo, aunque no comprendió. Kyle cerró la puerta, y mientras le echaba llave, explicó:

-Notarán lo que estoy haciendo. -pronto fue tranquilamente hasta ellos- En esta casa, no se debe nunca abrir una puerta sin haber cerrado antes la anterior. Es _**fundamental**_ que lo recuerden. -señaló muy claramente- No es tan fácil como puede parecer. Hay quince diferentes llaves para todas las cincuenta puertas, dependiendo de en qué área de la casa estén. –luego se dirigió sólo a Kenny- Señor Kenneth, a partir de mañana le dejaré una copia de mi juego.

-Sí, Señor. –sonrió él. Kyle siguió su recorrido.

-El Cuarto de Música. El viejo piano ya estaba aquí cuando nos mudamos. Por favor, _**no deje**_ que los niños jueguen con él. A mi madre le daba migrañas… y ahora me las da a mí. -aquella última parte no era del todo cierta, pero eso no era relevante- El silencio es algo que apreciamos mucho en esta casa, desde siempre. Por eso es que no encontrarán aquí ninguna radio, teléfono u otro artefacto ruidoso. …Y temo que tampoco tenemos electricidad. Durante la guerra los alemanes la cortaron, y aprendimos a vivir sin ella. Continuemos.

-Señor -Kenny intentó llamar a su Amo, siempre con una sonrisa-, no es necesario que nos muestre toda la casa. Nosotros ya—

- _ **Sí**_. -lo cortó Kyle, suavemente pero con seriedad- Sí es necesario. -y se volvió, intentando explicarse- Porque aquí la mayoría del tiempo no podrá ver por dónde va. –y se le fue acercando lentamente, ante la mirada confundida de los sirvientes- No sabrá cuándo habrá un mueble, una puerta, un muro… o uno de mis hermanos, jugando a las escondidillas.

\- … ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Kenny en nombre de todos, muy intrigado por el inquietante aire de misterio que de pronto adoptó el Amo. Éste calló por un momento, y lo meditó.

-Tal vez sea mejor que se los presente. -dijo, a medias para sí mismo.

Pronto todos regresaron al corredor. Kyle se acercó a una cómoda, en donde había una lámpara de aceite. Mientras se disponía a encenderla con unos fósforos que había sacado de su bolsillo, se volvió hacia Craig. Kenny vio que no necesitaba ver lo que hacía.

-Señor Tucker, usted ya puede ir al jardín. Necesita mucha de su atención. Encontrará herramientas en el cobertizo.

-Sí, Señor. -asintió, aún bastante ensimismado, y se retiró. Luego se volvió a los otros dos.

-Y ustedes pueden empezar a cerrar las cortinas.

-En seguida, Señor. -Kenny indicó a Tweek con un gesto que se dirigiera a la gran ventana a su derecha, mientras que él fue a la de la izquierda.

- _ **Todas ellas**_. –enfatizó el Amo. Y enseguida se hizo con el resto.

En un instante toda la luz del día desapareció, como si algún monstruo se la hubiese comido. El aire se hizo negro y los muros fueron engullidos por una densa oscuridad. El propio Kenny se sintió de pronto mucho más inquieto que hacía unos minutos. Sólo el blanco rostro de Kyle y su pecho podían verse, y hacia allí fueron los dos.

Kyle se alejó de las escaleras y éstas también fueron cubiertas en tinieblas. Se reunió con sus acompañantes antes de decir otra palabra.

-Síganme a arriba. –y así se hizo. Aunque de modo muy intranquilo.

Siguieron a Kyle por los oscuros pasillos, luego él giró a la derecha y en seguida se encontraron frente a otra puerta. Dejó la lámpara encendida en una mesita junto al umbral, y antes de hacer nada más, se volvió hacia ellos otra vez.

-Voy a despertarlos. -susurró suavemente. Tweek y Kenny asintieron.

Luego el Amo sacó otra llave y abrió rápidamente, pero no entró de inmediato.

-No importa lo que hagan, _**no**_ abran las cortinas. -y la importancia de esa orden se vio clara en sus ojos. Los otros dos asintieron de nuevo.

Y entró, a lo que se vio enseguida era la habitación más oscura de toda la casa. Su figura desapareció en la negrura, y por primera vez desde su llegada, Kenny y Tweek vieron una puerta quedar a medio abrir.

-Despierten, despierten… -le oyeron canturrear con esa voz tan suave desde dentro del cuarto. Los dos rubios compartieron una mirada inquieta. Tweek parecía algo asustado- ¿Durmieron bien, angelitos? -y oyeron los besos que les dio a ambos- Vamos, hora de levantarse. Quiero que vengan a saludar a alguien.

-¿Ya están aquí? -preguntó una voz de niña en la penumbra.

-Sí. -respondió su hermano mayor.

-¿Cómo son?

-Como los demás. Ni mejor, ni peor.

-¿Van a dejarnos también? -dijo otra voz pequeña.

-Nadie va dejarnos. -dijo Kyle- Ahora… Ojos cerrados, manos juntas.

Las dos voces de niños recitaron a la vez, casi como cantos susurrantes, una plegaria:

" _Bendito sea, a la luz del día, Jesús, a quien yo rezo._

 _Bendita sea la Virgen Pura, a quien alabo con fe._

 _Bendito sea también San José, esposo amable, leal y fiel._

 _Jesús, María, Rosa intacta, protégenos durante este día."_

Pronto Kyle reapareció a la luz, con sus dos hermanitos, uno a cada lado. Sus rostros eran casi tan blancos como sus ropas de dormir, y tenían entre ocho y diez años. La niña parecía la mayor, con un liso cabello pelirrojo pálido, casi rubio, recogido a ambos lados en dos colas con cintas blancas, ya algo deshechas y despeinadas, que no iban más abajo que sus hombros. Y tenía unos grandes ojos grises, con una mirada algo molesta. El niño era algo más bajito, con el cabello negro y corto revolviéndose sobre la frente, y rascando uno de sus ojos oscuros, casi como si la luz de la lámpara lo mareara.

-Aún están medio dormidos. -dijo Kyle, con una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno. Con la misma gran sonrisa, Kenny se inclinó hacia ellos, y descansó sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Qué niños tan dulces… -Kyle sonrió, en algo similar al orgullo.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué se dice? -les indicó a los niños.

-Buenos días… -dijo la niña.

-Buenos días. -repitió el niño.

-Buenos días, niños. -les sonrió Kenny cariñosamente- Me llamo Kenneth McKormick, pero pueden decirme Kenny si quieren. Y él es Tweek. -el muchacho a sus espaldas los saludó con un gesto, y su propia versión de esa sonrisa- ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?

-Ruby… -dijo la niña, tras echarle una mirada de permiso a su hermano mayor.

-Ike. -dijo el menor, tímidamente.

-Ruby y Ike. -repitió Kenny con gentileza- Qué bonitos nombres.

-Antes teníamos una nana. -dijo Ike- ¿Vas a cuidarnos tú ahora?

Kenny miró al Amo, expectante, y éste asintió en aprobación.

-Sí, pequeños. Voy a cuidarlos ahora.

-Es hora del desayuno. -dijo el pelirrojo, aun cuidando de no elevar mucho su voz. Entregó la lámpara y sus llaves al menor de los dos- Tweek, ve a la cocina y cierra las persianas.

Tweek tomó todo y rápidamente desapareció. Tras unos instantes de oscuridad, Kyle fue hasta la mesita que estaba frente a ellos, y sacó su caja de fósforos.

-Los doctores nunca pudieron encontrar la cura. –dijo mientras tanto.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Kenny, y la tenue luz del cerillo alumbró de ámbar su rostro cálido.

-Su condición. -respondió el Amo, y encendió la lámpara- Los niños son fotosensibles. En otras palabras, sufren de una seria alergia a la luz. Jamás deben ser expuestos a una luz mucho mayor que esta. -en cuanto hubo terminado de regular la pequeña flama, la tomó y regresó donde los niños- De lo contrario, en cuestión de minutos comienzan a brotarles ampollas y quemaduras -la lámpara alumbró sus pequeños rostros- , y empiezan a sofocarse… Eventualmente, puede ser fatal.

-¡Cielos Santo! -exclamó en voz baja el rubio. Pesada cruz para unos niños tan pequeños.

Poco después los niños estaban sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro, desayunando. Ruby y Ike llevaban ahora sus pequeñas batas de cama, y tenían el cabello algo más arreglado. Comían sus tostadas a la luz de la lámpara, que se las arreglaba sin embargo para alumbrar toda la cocina de modo casi acogedor. De espaldas a ellos, Kenny entibiaba su leche para el té que bebían. Dejó un pequeño plato con galletas de avena en la mesa y volvió a lo suyo.

-Su leche ya está lista. –dijo, justo antes de servirla en las tasas de ambos- Su hermano me dijo que me asegurara de que se la beban toda.

-No me gusta esta tostada. -dijo Ruby de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el joven, jarra en mano.

-Sabe raro -dijo-; me gustaba más antes.

-Eso es porque, _**antes**_ … alguien más las preparaba. –respondió él, muy pacientemente.

-¿Van a volver alguna vez? -preguntó ella. Kenny calló por un momento, luego se acercó a la niña y posó su mano sobre su cabello, apenado.

-No van a volver, linda. –luego se giró hacia el brasero, mientras la pequeña meditaba al respecto.

-Igual que papá y Stan. –habló Ike de pronto. Sus palabras llamaron la atención del mayor, y lo hicieron sentir bastante incómodo en lo que los niños intercambiaban miradas.

-Stan _**sí**_ va a volver. –repuso Ruby, como corrigiendo a su hermano- Kenny, nuestro hermano del corazón está peleando en la guerra de Francia como papá.

-Es la Guerra _**Mundial**_. -repuso Ike.

-Lo sé, pero está en Francia. -respondió ella. Luego de un momento, agregó- A mamá no le gustaba que lo dijéramos, pero yo quiero más a Stan que a papá.

-Yo también. -dijo Ike, como lamentándose- Papá y mamá se enfadaban mucho. Pero Stan nunca se enfadaba. Y antes Kyle tampoco. Antes era más amable.

-Yo quiero que Stan sea nuestro papá. -luego dio una gran mordida a una galleta.

-Sí… -respondió el menor, en lo que parecía imaginárselo.

-¡Debería casarse con Kyle cuando vuelva! -continuó Ruby, como quien dice una gran idea. Kenny vio en los ojos de Ike que estaba de acuerdo. Pero no debían decir _esas_ cosas como si nada.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente charla. -los aplacó él- Terminen su desayuno antes de que se enfríe. -los niños callaron, pero solo por un instante.

-¿Usted también nos dejará? -preguntó la pequeña, mirándolo como si realmente lo temiera. Kenny se inclinó junto a ella, y se dirigió a ambos con una expresión seria pero gentil.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo, antes de incorporarse- ¿Por qué los dejaría?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Kenny regresó al brasero, y ambos niños dieron un sorbo a su leche y una mordida a sus tostadas. Pero Ruby aún no sentía que hubiera terminado la conversación.

-Yo sé por qué se fueron. -dijo en deliberado tono enigmático.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó Kenny mientras apagaba el fuego.

-Los sirvientes. -habló ella, jugando con su pan- Los que estaban antes.

Ike dejó de masticar de inmediato, y dio una mirada alarmada hacia su hermana, como si estuviera por decir una mala palabra.

-¡Cállate! –gruñó con frialdad. Ruby lo ignoró.

-No pudieron soportar a mamá. Ni a Kyle. -Kenny se volteó- Sobre todo después de lo que pasó _ese día_. -con pasos lentos, el cuidador regresó hasta ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ruby? -nuevamente, esa sensación perturbadora apareció- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -la cocina pareció oscurecerse un poco más.

-No pasó _**nada**_. -se adelantó Ike. Se veía molesto, pero hablaba bajo, como si nadie debiera oírlo fuera de la cocina.

-Se… volvieron locos. –dijo ella, en el mismo tono misterioso.

-¡No es cierto! -repitió Ike, tratando de callarla.

-Mamá empezó. Se volvió loca y luego volvió loco a Kyle. –ahora Ruby parecía ofendida ante su negación.

-¡Eso no pasó!

-¡Claro que sí!

- **¡Claro que no!**

- _ **¡Silencio!**_ -la voz de Kyle cortó como una espada todos los ruidos, y tres rostros pasmados se volvieron hacia él. Nadie lo había oído entrar. Caminó hacia ellos, saliendo de las penumbras.

Sus ojos verdes chispeaban con autoritario exaspero.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Quiero ver esos platos vacíos en menos de un minuto, ¿está claro? -dijo severamente. Y los niños se apresuraron a eso, asintiendo con obediencia- Señor Kenneth, ¿quiere venir afuera un momento? Quiero hablar con usted.

-Sí, Señor. -el cuidador siguió a su amo al corredor, y allí éste se acercó a abrir una ventana. Luego se volvió hacia él.

-Usualmente el cartero viene cada miércoles. –dijo, antes de acercársele, con pasos ondeantes y pausados- Pero acabo de revisar el buzón, y esta semana no vino.

-Me temo que no lo estoy siguiendo. –dijo Kenny con algo de confusión. Kyle sacó un sobre del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

-Esta carta debió ser recogida y entregada al periódico hace cinco días. Es un aviso buscando sirvientes para la casa. –luego cruzó sus delgados brazos frente a su cuerpo, con el sobre sujeto entre los dedos- Ya que nunca fue publicada, ¿le importaría explicarme qué están haciendo aquí?

-Oh, ya entiendo. -sonrió Kenny tranquilamente, y su expresión volvió a entibiarse- Bueno, verá, eso mismo era lo que intenté decirle cuando nos abrió la puerta. -Kyle lo observó, aun sin entender a qué se refería- La verdad es que vinimos aquí a probar suerte. -dijo- Casas grandes como ésta siempre necesitan cuidado de gente que las conozca. -los ojos de Kyle se intrigaron.

-¿Quiere decir que ya han trabajado en casas como ésta antes?

-Tal vez le sorprenda, Señor… pero de hecho, nosotros solíamos trabajar aquí. –y realmente aquello tomó al Amo por sorpresa.

-¿Aquí? -Kenny asintió.

-Fue hace ya algunos años. Y… si no le molesta que lo diga -sonrió el rubio, con algo parecido al pudor- fueron los mejores años de mi vida. -se veía en sus ojos azules un destello de añoranza- Por eso vinimos, porque esta casa… significa mucho para nosotros.

Kyle lo observó por un segundo. Alcanzó bien a ver la verdad en sus palabras. Era un buen hombre.

-Tal vez quiera que le muestre nuestras referencias, y así decida usted mismo—

-No, no se moleste. No es necesario. –lo cortó Kyle suavemente- Entonces, ¿dice que conocen bien la casa? -parecía complacido de oír aquello, incluso le llegó a sonreír.

-Como la palma de mi mano. -dijo Kenny- A no ser que a las paredes les salieran piernas y se movieran mientras no estuvimos. -se atrevió a bromear. Kyle volvió a sonreír, aunque no como antes. Y Kenny se preguntó hacía cuánto que no _sonreía_.

-Lo único que se mueve aquí es la luz. –dijo, con una clase de melancolía que extrañó mucho al rubio. Se veía… exhausto. Exhausto y triste- Pero lo cambia todo. -y suspiró, en lo que volvía a dirigirse a la ventana- Es más bien difícil, por decir lo menos. -y cerró las cortinas, y la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de todo- De hecho, podría decirse que llega a ser… _insoportable_. –se volvió a ver a Kenny una vez más, que no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse ante tal escenario- La única forma de sobrellevarlo es mantener la mente fría. -y fue hasta la lámpara que había dejado ahí antes.

-Sí, Señor. -fue lo único que Kenny pudo pensar en decir. De pronto, Kyle se veía bastante… tenebroso, mientras iba hacia él.

-No me gustan las fantasías. -dijo muy seriamente- _Ideas extrañas_. ¿Sabe de qué hablo?

-Eso creo… Señor.

-Mis niños a veces tienen _ideas extrañas_. -continuó el Amo, como si fueran sus hijos- Pero no debe prestarles atención. Los niños son niños. -el mayor estaba más que confundido.

-Sí, claro, Señor. -se esmeró en sonreír. Aquello pareció calmar a Kyle.

-Muy bien. -volvió a sonreír un poco luego de una pequeña pausa, aunque siempre con su aire tenso-No se preocupe, pueden quedarse. El asunto de la carta queda cerrado.

-Muchas gracias, Señor… -Kyle asintió, y Kenny lo vio alejarse entre las sombras, lámpara en mano, hasta que lo perdió de vista. No comprendía en nada lo que estaba pasando en esa casa… pero podían quedarse, y por ahora eso era lo importante.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, los niños ya habían comido y bebían lo que quedaba en sus tazas. Pronto Kenny comenzó a limpiar la mesa, justo antes de que Ruby volviera a hablarle.

- _ **Sí**_ que pasó. -y continuó bebiendo como si nada, dejando al cuidador con una fría sensación en el estómago.

Sin duda algo muy extraño ocurría con esa casa.

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Los Intrusos

By Wanderer93

Capítulo 2

No mucho después, muy temprano, el Señor Tucker se encontraba barriendo las hojas secas de las amplias escaleras de piedra al frente de la casa. Había una enorme cantidad, que caía de los montones de árboles que la rodeaban.

Tweek se le acercó entre el verde y el ocre y el naranja, con una taza de té caliente entre sus deditos rosados. La neblina parecía cernirse cada día un poco más sobre la tierra. Cuando llegó hasta el alto jardinero, tocó su hombro, viéndolo tan ensimismado como siempre.

-¿Hn…? -dijo Craig cuando lo vio- Ah, té. -Tweek se lo dio con algo parecido a una sonrisa- Gracias.

Dio un buen par de tragos. Hacía muy poco había amanecido, y estaba helado afuera. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, y dejó quieto su rastrillo; los tés que Tweek hacía siempre estaban exactamente como le gustaban. Y a él le gustaba mucho hacerlos.

- _Tweek_. -lo llamó. Éste lo miró expectante, a sus espaldas; Craig se tomó un momento antes de continuar, aún más serio que de costumbre- ¿Vas a seguir en silencio por siempre?

Tweek se vio indefenso ante la mirada que Craig le dio después… y desvió la vista al suelo. Aún con los labios sellados, estrujó sus dedos, con una expresión apenada… y angustiada.

-Ah… ¡Está bien, disculpa, los siento!- Craig dejó caer el rastrillo, sintiéndose terriblemente- ¡No quise decir eso, lo siento! -tocó el hombro del rubio para llamar su atención, y éste poco a poco se tranquilizó- No quise molestarte... Lo siento.

Tweek asintió lentamente en respuesta.

-Tienes razón. -admitió- Sé que no debo presionarte. …Es sólo que… -dijo, sonando suave de pronto- Extraño oír tu voz. -y su mano se movió hasta su mejilla.

Éstas se llenaron de un calor rosado… y finalmente, tras la primera ola de timidez, Tweek sonrió de verdad. Craig le respondió, con una mirada mucho más tranquila.

En seguida terminó su té, y después de agradecerle, estaba a punto de continuar con su trabajo... pero sintió de nuevo la mano de Tweek en su espalda. Éste le indicó con un gesto que se acercara, y antes de que llegara a preguntarle nada, un beso suave y cálido acarició sus labios.

El mayor lo miró con sonrosado asombro, y los bonitos ojos de Tweek se sintieron como un bálsamo tibio. Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa, y continuaron en lo suyo. Durante el resto del día, serían como extraños otra vez. Fríos y solitarios, como todo ahí.

Luego de permitirse unos momentos de calor, esa helada niebla debía regresar a tomar su lugar, y las asperezas del esfuerzo y la soledad prevalecerían de nuevo… hasta que pudieran _encontrarse_ de esa forma una vez más.

Aquella mañana Kyle despertó gritando otra vez. Su voz antes suave como la de un chelo, ahora se destrozaba en el aire húmedo y frío. Lágrimas recientes resaltaban en su rostro. Nuevamente alcanzó a cubrirse en cuanto se hubo despertado, pero un buen par de gritos lograron escapar a través de la puerta.

Algunos golpes de llamada del otro lado lo trajeron de regreso. Se incorporó rápidamente, aunque con algo de dificultad, y se limpió el rostro.

 _-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien_? -lo llamó Kenny desde allí. Kyle recuperó del todo el aliento antes de responder.

-Sí… Sí, estoy bien.

 _-El desayuno pronto estará listo. -_ agregó Kenny después de una pausa.

-Bien. -se limitó a responder Kyle, y luego lo oyó alejarse.

En cuanto se hubo quedado solo, dejó salir un agotado suspiro. Se dejó encorvar y masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello. Antes… Stan solía hacerlo por él… pero ya no.

 _Maldita fuera su madre_ , "Reina y Señora de la Casa", que le había transmitido sus asfixiantes reglas a punto tal que, ni aún en su ausencia podía torcerlas. Extrañaba la radio, y oír el piano, muy sinceramente; o mejor dicho, extrañaba oír a _Stan_ al piano. Él mismo había aprendido de él algunas cosas años atrás, y se podía considerar como un ejecutor bastante decente… _Pero su madre_ … Comenzó de pronto a odiar la música en vivo tanto como las migrañas que le producía, y sus gritos exasperados eran mucho peores para quien tocara.

Kyle detestaba pensarlo, pero desde que había quedado a cargo de los niños, se estaba volviendo más y más como su madre. Aborrecía la idea más de lo que podría expresar, pero sentía… miedo de quebrar aún más su voluntad… Y de alguna forma, parecía creer que siguiendo a rajatabla sus normas, evitaría más problemas y angustias. Además… tal vez esa fuera la única manera de mantener el control de esa casa. La única forma de mantenerse cuerdo.

-Tuvo otra pesadilla, ¿no, Señor? –en la cocina, Kenny dejaba frente a su Amo su taza de té caliente. Sonaba preocupado. Con el curso de los días, Kyle se había acostumbrado bastante a la presencia de los nuevos sirvientes, y había llegado a apreciar la compañía de Kenny. Ahora era algo muy parecido a un confidente. Kyle asintió, aún con los verdes ojos cansados.

-Páseme el azúcar por favor. –dijo, y Kenny así lo hizo. El pelirrojo estaba encorvado levemente sobre la mesa, con sus dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro. Sólo le puso una cucharada.

-¿Por qué no me cuenta al respecto? -preguntó amablemente- A veces eso ayuda.

-¡No! -dijo Kyle, como intentando erradicar un recuerdo horrible. Luego se dio cuenta de que le había alzado la voz al joven- Quiero… Quiero decir… -intentó explicar, con algo de nerviosismo. Kenny pensó que pese al estrés y el cansancio, Kyle se veía mucho mejor así; más… _humano_ \- Creo que contar un sueño es… -y pareció algo incómodo. Estaba citando a su madre, en lo que su expresión se volvió rígida otra vez- _"Es tan absurdo como soñarlo."_ …Ya lo superaré. -muy pronto se compuso, y enderezó su espalda antes de mirar el reloj- Es hora de despertar a los niños.

-Sí, Señor.

…..

Pasado el desayuno, los niños estaban sentados en la mesa de su cuarto de estudios, a la luz de las lámparas, leyendo sus libros de Catecismo en voz alta.

En realidad, su familia había sido devotamente judía por generaciones, y hasta que Kyle tuvo 5 años habían vivido en Berlín. Tan pronto comenzaron a haber problemas allí, sus padres y parientes cambiaron su apellido y mudaron toda su vida a esa isla inglesa. Dejaron atrás toda su historia y se convirtieron al cristianismo con mucho, _mucho_ fervor. Sobre todo su madre, en un afán de resguardar a la familia de los peligros y prejuicios que invadían el mundo. Sepultaron todo como si nunca hubiera existido. Para cuando Ike y Ruby nacieron, fueron bautizados como todos los demás, ignorando su verdadera herencia, y desde entonces y durante toda su vida, para ellos la Palabra de Cristo era la única verdad que conocían. Y de cierta forma, también para Kyle.

La Señora de la Casa se había asegurado de grabárselo _muy profundo_ en la mente.

- _"En cierta ocasión…"_ \- recitaba Ike en la mesa, con sus hermanos a cada lado, y con sus libros- _"…dos niños llamados Justo y Pastor se rehusaron a adorar a los falsos dioses de los romanos. Dijeron:_ _ **"Nosotros somos cristianos, y sólo adoramos al verdadero Dios."**_ _El Gobernador Romano intentó hacerlos cambiar parecer después…"_

 _-"Hacerlos cambiar de parecer."_ Punto. -lo corrigió el mayor, con su tono correcto- " _ **Después**_ …"

- _"_ _ **Después**_ _…_ -continuó Ike- _él ordenó que se los apaleara. Pero Justo y Pastor, lejos de asustarse, se regocijaron…_ -Kyle hacía viajar sus ojos entre Ike a su derecha, y Ruby frente a él, y cuando ella se encontró con sus ojos, los desvió a su libro de inmediato- _y se mostraron dispuestos a morir por Cristo._ –el mayor nuevamente regresó su vista al texto, y a la lectura de Ike- _Al ver esto, el Gobernador Romano se enfureció y ordenó que les cortaran la cabeza."_

Ruby rápidamente dejó escapar una risilla entre dientes, y Kyle le lanzó una mirada molesta; de igual modo, no pasó mucho antes de que Ike también se contagiara.

-¿Qué les parece tan divertido? -inquirió Kyle con agudeza mientras los niños intentaban recomponerse, pero sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Y bien, Ruby?

-Bueno… -dijo ella vagamente, aun intentando recobrar la compostura.

-¿ _Bueno_ , qué? -repitió el mayor, y Ike se sintió lo bastante intimidado como para borrar su sonrisa del todo. Sin embargo, no fue lo mismo con Ruby.

-Esos niños fueron muy estúpidos. –dijo por fin.

-¿Por qué? -a Kyle realmente no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Porque dijeron que solo creían en Jesús, y los mataron por eso. -dijo ella con más calma.

-Ah -dijo Kyle-, ¿y qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Negar a Cristo?

-Bueno, sí. -respondió la niña, como si nada- Por dentro, creería en él… pero no se lo hubiera dicho a los romanos. -su hermano mayor la observó un momento.

-¿Tú también crees eso, Ike? -preguntó luego. Ike se vio más reservado que su hermana, y pareció dudar, pero eventualmente asintió, y el pelirrojo no estuvo nada complacido con eso- Ya veo. …Así que ambos habrían mentido, al punto de negar a Cristo. Habrían evitado que les cortaran la cabeza, eso es cierto… Pero, ¿qué habría pasado luego?

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó la niña.

-En la siguiente vida. La que nos espera después de morir. ¿A dónde habrían ido?

-Ooh… -cayó en cuenta Ruby.

- _Ooh_ … -repitió Kyle. Luego se dirigió al más pequeño- ¿A dónde, Ike?

-Al Limbo de los Niños. -dijo él, con suavidad.

-¿Y qué es el Limbo de los Niños? -se dirigió a la niña.

-Uno de los Cuatro Infiernos.

-¿Y cuáles son? -se volvió esta vez hacia el niño. Éste se tardó un momento en pensarlos.

Viendo esto, Ruby se apresuró a alzar la mano con ansias.

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! -rogó la pequeña.

-No, déjalo contestar. -dijo Kyle, y Ruby bajó la mano con una clase de irritada decepción- ¿Cuáles?

-Está el Infierno a dónde van los condenados… -recitó Ike, y Kyle iba asintiendo con cada uno que nombraba, llevando la cuenta- Luego está el Purgatorio…

-Sí…

-Y el Seno de Abraham, a donde van los justos… Y el Limbo a dónde van los niños.

-En el centro de la Tierra -dijo de pronto Kyle, sin que nadie notara en qué momento se acercó tanto-, donde hace mucho, mucho calor. Ahí es donde van los niños que mienten. Pero no van ahí solo por unos días, oh no… Están condenados por siempre, por toda la eternidad. ...Piénsenlo. Traten de imaginarlo; el resto de la eternidad. ...Cierren los ojos. -y lo hicieron- Intenten imaginárselo. ...Por siempre -y se irguió de nuevo- Dolor… por siempre.

-Me siento mareada… -dijo Ruby sin poderlo evitar, antes de dejar salir una risilla confundida.

-¿Ahora entienden por qué Justo y Pastor dijeron la verdad? -y ambos asintieron seriamente. Kyle se tomó un momento para suspirar rápidamente antes de continuar- Muy bien. Ahora abran sus libros en la Lección 6. -y pasó un libro delgado a cada uno.

-¡¿No podemos ir a jugar?! -se apresuró a preguntar Ruby, con chispas en los ojos.

-Definitivamente no. -respondió Kyle- Primero deben leerse la lección, y aprendérsela de memoria.

-¡¿TODA?! -se escandalizó la niña. Su hermano no parecía de humor.

-Ruby, una protesta más y no habrá ningún juego por el resto del día. -tocaba su entrecejo con irritación. No quería pensar en ello, pero Stan le había contagiado ese gesto, para cuando sentía que tendría alguna jaqueca. Se puso de pie, enterrando ese pensamiento- …De hecho, mejor estudiarán en cuartos separados, para no distraerse.

-¡No, no, no, no! -rogaron ambos niños.

- **¡Sí, sí, sí, sí…! -** reafirmó su orden el mayor, y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa

-¡Pero nos da miedo cuando estamos separados! -gimió Ruby.

-¡Les da miedo…! -repitió Kyle con incredulidad- ¡Como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a esta casa a estas alturas!- y se intentó alejar de la mesa, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Y si vemos un fantasma? -preguntó Ike con un hilo de voz. Kyle se detuvo en el sitio, y lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Ruby ha estado contándote otra de sus historias? -inquirió.

-¡Yo no le conté nada! -se defendió ella, algo ofendida. Kyle decidió no darle más vueltas esta vez.

-Pues si ves un fantasma, lo saludas y sigues estudiando. -respondió, y se dirigió a la puerta- Ruby, ven conmigo al cuarto de música.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! -se quejó ella.

-¡Porque yo lo digo! -se exasperó el mayor- Ahora vamos, recoge tu libro. -y sí hizo ella, y fue hasta él- Ike, quiero que te aprendas tu lección en menos de una hora.

Pero justo antes de irse, el niño pareció arrepentirse.

-¿Ky…? -gimoteó él, nervioso.

-¿Qué? -se volvió él. A Ike pareció apenarle lo que iba a decir. Hizo una pausa.

-…Dame un beso… -rogó.

 _-"Dame un beso, dame un beso…"_ –se burló Ruby, provocando una mirada filosa de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Te estás ganando un castigo, señorita… -la niña calló- Ahora ve y espérame afuera.

-No puedo, ya lo sabes. -respondió, en lo que Kyle caía en cuenta. De inmediato tomó sus llaves y fue hasta la puerta.

-Párate ahí. -señaló a su hermanita antes de abrir. Y la niña se apartó. Luego Kyle salió de allí, hacia el corredor iluminado, donde Kenny casualmente acababa de rellenar una de las lámparas- Sr. Kenneth, cierre las cortinas. -le dijo, señalando la siguiente habitación- Mi hermana va a cruzar la sala.

-Sí, Señor. -y se apresuró al Cuarto de Música mientras Kyle dejaba el lugar a oscuras.

-Bien, pasa. -le dijo a Ruby poco después, y ella cruzó hacia afuera tarareando tranquilamente. En seguida Kyle entró, cerró y se acercó hasta donde Ike seguía- Ike… -dijo dulcemente, y se inclinó a su lado, posando sus manos alrededor de sus pequeños hombros- Escucha. Yo no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo. Tienes que aprender a estar tú solo. ¿Entiendes?

El pequeño asintió… pero no parecía en nada más tranquilo. Kyle intentó otra cosa.

-A ver, ¿dónde está tu rosario?- le preguntó. Ike sacó un bonito rosario de su bolsillo, y Kyle le dio una sonrisa complacida- Siempre que tengas miedo… -le dijo, sujetando su mano- quiero que lo aprietes con todas tus fuerzas, y digas una plegaria. Entonces tu temor se irá.

-No se irá... –gimió Ike.

-Sí, sí se irá. -dijo Kyle- De verdad. -y acarició su cabello con calma- Porque cuando lo haces el Señor está contigo… No hay razón para temer. –murmuró, y Ike asintió. Kyle lo estrechó por un momento y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Luego se incorporó y fue hasta la puerta. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse… pero se fue de todos modos. Y Ike se quedó de todos modos solo con sus temores. En ese cuarto tan oscuro.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, estrujando su rosario antes de ponerse a leer.

 _-"_ _ **La Casa y La Familia**_ _" -l_ eyó el nombre de la lección- _"Todos vivimos en un casa con nuestra familia."_ -y en el libro se veía ilustrada una familia en patrones clásicos: un hombre de traje y corbata, leyendo el periódico en el sillón, la madre joven y hermosa, con su vestido, arreglando la correa de una de las cortinas, _abiertas_ ; frente a ellos un niño jugando con un tren eléctrico, la abuela sentada en una silla y una niña y su muñeca a su lado- _"La familia generalmente se compone de los padres, los hijos y los abuelos."_

 _-"Debemos ser obedientes, y amables con los miembros de nuestra familia" -_ recitaba Ruby, recostada en el bello suelo de madera del cuarto de música. Había una lámpara a su lado. Y a su espalda, la chimenea entibiaba el lugar _\- "Y nunca debemos discutir ni pelear con nuestros hermanos y hermanas."_

-¿Cómo le fue con los niños, Señor? -preguntó Kenny, que ahora limpiaba en el salón. Las ventanas abiertas. Kyle se dejaba descansar en un sillón junto a la chimenea, masajeando su frente. Con la luz podía verse claramente su traje azul oscuro y su suéter color ciruela.

-Igual que siempre. -dijo con un suspiro- Por las mañanas están especialmente revoltosos…

Kenny se sonrió serenamente.

-A penas comienzan el día; es normal. -Kyle suspiró una vez más, y abrió los ojos mientras meditaba un momento.

-Necesitan poner más atención a sus lecciones, o no estarán listos para su Primera Comunión. -dijo antes de incorporarse. Luego caminó hacia la ventana.

-¿Usted le da sus clases de Catecismo, Señor? -Kyle se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba, tan elegantemente como siempre.

-Bueno, ya que le Padre Stone parece ya no tener tiempo… creo que no tengo otra opción. -y al llegar allí se detuvo- No ha vuelto a venir en más de un mes.

-Seguramente algo importante lo retuvo. -dijo Kenny, moviéndose para asear otro sector del salón.

-De cualquier modo debió haberme contactado. -se quejó en el fondo Kyle- Sé que esta casa no es realmente el lugar más accesible… pero él sabía muy bien que los niños no pueden salir.

-¿Ellos jamás juegan afuera? -preguntó el rubio, poniendo toda atención en lo que Kyle fuera a responderle.

-No durante el día. -dijo él- Por eso compramos una casa tan grande, y nos deshicimos de tantos muebles como se pudiera. -el rubio notó que hablaba como si él mismo fuera su padre- Para que los niños pudieran correr y jugar adentro sin tropezarse con nada. Y para que no se sintieran atrapados entre cuatro paredes… -y su voz se tornó suave una vez más, y sus bellos ojos se tiñieron de melancolía- Aunque temo que eso sea inevitable… _Pobrecillos_ … Si solo nuestros padres hubieran seguido siendo las personas que compraron esta casa… -y se escapó de sus labios, como un murmullo- Si Stan estuviera aquí…

A esas alturas, Kenny ya tenía una buena idea de lo que Stan significaba _**de verdad**_ para Kyle, y comprendía por completo su soledad. El rubio vio a su Amo envolverse en sus propios brazos frente a la ventana, como si estuviera realmente desamparado. Oprimido por la casa, igual que los niños.

-Está claro que quiere mucho a esos pequeños. -dijo, en un intento de aliviarlo. Kyle lo miró.

-¿Qué podría hacer más que eso? -respondió, y volvió a desviar la vista- Sin Stan aquí… ellos son lo único que me queda.

Sonaba realmente como si sus padres hubieran muerto aún antes de morir. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, en lo que Kenny terminaba también con ese rincón, y acomodaba los cojines del diván de la otra esquina.

-¿Tiene familia, Sr. Kenneth? -preguntó de pronto el Amo, mientras miraba el jardín por la ventana. Allí podía verse a Craig trabajando en la distancia.

-No, Señor. -respondió él desde el otro lado del salón- El Señor Tucker y el muchacho, Tweek, son todo lo que tengo. Y yo soy todo lo que ellos tienen.

-¿Él nació así? -preguntó Kyle luego de otra pausa.

-¿Cómo dice? -Kenny dejó de limpiar.

-El muchacho. -repitió el menor, y se volvió hacia él- ¿Nació mudo? -Kenny calló por un momento.

-No. -dijo- Yo ya terminé aquí. Si me disculpa, iré a avisar al Señor Tucker. Está por llover.

Y salió, llevando sus cosas consigo. Kyle se quedó solo, y caminó de regreso hasta el sillón. Allí echó un vistazo a su reloj unos momentos. Pero algo llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño y se concentró, y escuchó, como un suspiro, el llanto de un niño haciendo eco en la distancia. Se fue haciendo de a poco más y más claro, hasta que no cupo duda.

-Ike… -murmuró. Y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el cuarto de estudios donde Ike estaba, completamente solo- ¡IKE! -se precipitó por los corredores como el rayo, y maldecía por dentro tener que abrir y cerrar tres puertas para llegar hasta allá- ¡Ike, ya voy!

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, y se apuró a encontrar la llave correcta. Entró.

-¡Ike…! -dijo el mayor, confuso. El pequeño estaba sentado frente a su libro, y en apariencia muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué llorabas? -se inclinó junto a él y miró su rostro a la luz de la lámpara.

-No estaba llorando, estaba leyendo.

-Pero, acabo de oír… -y los gemidos regresaron a sus oídos, aún lejos- … _Ruby_.

Corrió desesperadamente hacia el cuarto de música, y voló por los corredores.

-¡¿RUBY?! ¡RUBY! -casi gritaba, mientras el eco de ese llanto se hacía más y más cercano.

Se precipitó en la habitación, y cerró tras de sí, tomando a la niña por sorpresa.

-¡Ruby!

-Aún no me la sé, Ky. -se apresuró ella. Su hermano se le acercó, sin aliento.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -preguntó.

-Sí. -respondió ella, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-No estaba llorando. -Kyle movió el asiento del piano y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ruby, te oí hace un momento. -dijo gentilmente- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-No me avergüenzo. -respondió- De haber llorado, te lo diría.

-Ah, claro. -dijo él, algo molesto- Entonces yo mismo imaginé los ruidos, ¿no?

-No. -dijo Ruby- Fue ese niño.

Kyle calló por un segundo.

-¿Qué niño? -Ruby hizo una pausa.

\- Leopold. -dijo, con ese tono misterioso. Kyle comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¿Y quién es Leopold? -preguntó con algo de irritación.

-El niño que estaba aquí hace un momento. -dijo Ruby, como una gran obviedad. Kyle se incorporó, cansado, y se apartó hacia las ventanas- Le dije que me dejara estudiar, pero no paraba de lloriquear. -el mayor se percató de que las cortinas estaban entreabiertas y las cerró enseguida. Y mientras hablaba, Ruby también se iba levantando de donde estaba recostada- Dice que no le gusta estar aquí. Yo creo que es un mocoso mimado. Y tiene el pelo muy, muy rubio. Le dije que me metería en problemas, pero no me hizo caso. Dice que tenemos que irnos de la casa.

-Oh, ¿en serio? No me digas. -dijo él con incredulidad- ¿Y por qué lloraba?

-Porque no le gusta esta casa, pero tiene que vivir aquí. Verás, su padre es pianista…

-Ah, ¿así que su padre es pianista? -le sonrió él, mientras regresaba hasta allá, vacilante.

-Sí. Y yo le dije que no podía tocar el piano. Y no debe, ¿no, Ky? Dice que le gusta mucho aquí y que se van a mudar. -allí vio el mayor que el piano de cola también estaba abierto, y pronto lo cerró.

-¿Así que hablaste con su padre también? -se incorporó de nuevo, y comenzó a vagar por el salón.

-No, solo con Leopold. -continuó Ruby- Su padre está con los otros en el salón.

-Pues ahora mismo vengo del salón y no hay nadie ahí. -respondió Kyle cruzándose de brazos frente a la niña. Ella calló por un segundo. Parecía extrañada.

-Deben haber ido arriba. -dijo luego- Están viendo la casa. ¿Dónde se van a quedar, Ky? Espero que no les des nuestro cuarto.

-Ya basta, Ruby. -la cortó Kyle con firmeza- Ya tuve suficiente de tus historias. -y dio un breve suspiro- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¡No fui yo, Ky! ¡Fue Leopold! -se defendió ella. Kyle tomó aire, en un intento por limitar su irritación.

-¿Y dónde está ahora entonces?

-¡Se fue por allá! -parecía muy frustrada del escepticismo de su hermano.

-¡¿Y podrías explicarme, cómo un _**niño**_ pudo entrar y salir por esa puerta si está cerrada con llave?! -y vio a su derecha la puerta… _abierta_. _**Abierta**_.

Caminó hacia ella, pálido como la muerte.

-¿Quién abrió esta puerta? -dijo, como un siseo- ¡Ruby, ¿quién abrió esta puerta?! -Ruby casi lloraba.

-¡Fue Leopold!

…..

-¡Me parece haberme expresado muy claramente! -vociferó el Amo, dando vueltas en el estudio, furioso. Frente a él, Tweek y Kenny lucían bastante agobiados- ¡Ninguna puerta debe abrirse sin haber cerrado antes la anterior! ¡¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?! -centellas color naranja salían de sus ojos- ¡Esta casa es como un barco, la luz debe contenerse igual que agua, abriendo _**y cerrando**_ las puertas! ¡ _ **La vida**_ de mis niños depende de eso!

-Pero, Señor, nosotros… -intentó calmarlo Kenny.

-¡No discuta conmigo! ¡Silencio! -los sirvientes callaron- ¿Quién fue el último en entrar a ese cuarto? ¿Tweek? -le preguntó. El muchacho negó con timidez.

-Él no tiene llave, Señor. -dijo Kenny suavemente- Ya se lo dije.

-Entonces solo queda usted.

-Yo estuve en el salón todo el tiempo. -dijo el rubio- Y luego fui al jardín; usted me vio con sus propios ojos. -Kyle guardó silencio por un instante, igualmente alterado.

-¡Espero que no esté sugiriendo que fui yo! -sus mejillas se sonrosaron de furia- ¡¿ _ **Cree usted**_ que yo sería capaz de semejante descuido?! ¡Poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de mi propia hermana!

Kenny no pudo hallar respuesta, y por el bien de la paz, optó por mirar a un costado.

Por algunos segundos, Kyle guardó silencio, en lo que trataba de controlar su respiración. Con los finos labios sellados y los ojos encendidos, resoplaba levemente a través de su nariz, sin poderlo evitar. Igual que como cuando era niño… y su madre odiaba ese hábito. Luego recordó la forma en que ella actuaba. Cuando se percató de que de nuevo se había excedido, fue lentamente tranquilizándose. Finalmente, terminó suspirando sin querer un par de veces.

-Está bien. -dijo, cubriéndose los ojos con los dedos, y luego apretándose el entrecejo- Está bien… -y suspiró una vez más- Es una casa vieja… Los… _Un_ cerrojo puede… no funcionar alguna vez… ¿Verdad? -su voz se oía… tan diferente ahora.

-Sí, claro, Señor… -Kenny pareció comprenderlo.

-Bien. -luego sacó una llave del juego de su bolsillo- Bueno, de ahora en adelante, le encargo toda la responsabilidad del Cuarto de Música. -y se la entregó a Kenny- y de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar ahí con los niños. …Por favor -e hizo una pausa-, cuídelos.

-Sí, Señor… -Kenny la tomó entre sus manos, como un honor muy extrañamente dado… pero aun así con cierta humildad.

- _Discúlpenme_. -y la forma en que lo dijo incluso impresionó a Tweek, que no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, aun luego de encontrarse con la del pelirrojo. Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados respecto del Amo. No sabían qué pensar. Si temerle… resentirle… o compadecerse de él.

-Señor, yo…

-Eso es todo. -lo cortó Kyle. Aún quería conservar algo de orgullo. No podía permitir que las cosas se le fueran de las manos- Pueden irse.

Si Stan estuviera allí, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes… Pero _no estaba_. Ahora él era la cabeza de la familia… Estaba solo ahora. Y debía mantener la mente fría.

…..

Fin del Capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Los Intrusos

Capítulo 3

Esa noche, Ruby y Ike cenaron solos, siempre a la luz de las lámparas. La niña, en su abrigado vestido verde menta como el suéter de su hermano, estaba leyendo en lugar de tomar su sopa. A su lado, a algunos metros, Tweek estaba sentado totalmente inmóvil, como su única compañía.

Ike sabía que Kyle no les permitía leer en la mesa, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. Cuando Kyle no estaba, Ruby le daba miedo. Tweek tampoco se atrevía a intervenir. Al principio, había intentado ser su amigo; le gustaban mucho los niños, pero no funcionó. Ike tal vez podría llevarse bien con él cómodamente, en el mejor de los casos, pero la niña se reía de su mudez si éste le daba la oportunidad, por lo que prefería mantenerse al margen lo más que podía. Ella finalmente lo asustó también a él… y desde entonces, solo permaneció apartado.

-¿De verdad viste un niño? -preguntó el más pequeño, bajo. Ella lo miró, en el asiento de enfrente, como se mira a un ratón en el suelo. Apartó el libro con calma.

-Sí. -dijo- Se llama Leopold. Es muy rubio, y aún más ingenuo que tú. Sus padres lo llaman _Butters_.

-¿Es un fantasma? -Ike parecía preocupado al respecto.

-¡¿Un fantasma rubio, y con ese nombre?! -preguntó ella, incrédula- ¡No seas tonto! Los fantasmas no son así.

-¿Y cómo son?

-Ya te lo dije mil veces. -se irritó la niña, para luego decir como una gran obviedad- Los fantasmas están cubiertos con sábanas blancas y llevan cadenas por todas partes. -Tweek los observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con aún más sombras detrás que las de costumbre.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -Ike parecía creer cada palabra.

-Porque los he visto. -dijo con tono tétrico- Salen por las noches.

-¡Patrañas! -se exaltó él- ¿Dónde?

De repente, Ruby miró por detrás del hombro de Ike, con ojos grande como platos y señaló hacia allí con expresión asustada. Ike volteó hacia atrás, pálido del miedo…. Solo para encontrarse con silenciosa oscuridad. Nada.

Se volvió rabioso a ver a su hermana, que reía desde su asiento.

-Eres estúpida. -gruñó. A Ruby le importó poco.

-No tanto como tú. -le respondió. Su hermanito optó por golpear donde le doliera más.

-Pues yo no creo que hayas visto a ese niño. Eres una mentirosa. -la niña se vio muy ofendida por un momento, pero era más orgullosa que eso, y en seguida se repuso.

-Piensa lo que quieras. -dijo casi como una rabieta muy pequeña para sí misma- Pronto nos rogarás que juguemos contigo.

...

-¿Pasó algo durante la cena? -le preguntó el Amo a Tweek en la cocina, mientras éste lavaba los platos- Hubiera querido cenar con ellos pero tengo la vista muy cansada por leer con tan poca luz. -agregó más para sí mismo- ¿Los niños se comportaron?

Tweek asintió firmemente con la cabeza. No quería causar problemas. Ni tener problemas. Tenía la idea, o la esperanza, de que _todo aquello_ se haría más fácil si sólo se limitaba a trabajar.

Entonces el cuidador entró a la cocina, para tranquilidad de Tweek.

-Los niños ya están en la cama, Señor.

-¿Dijeron sus plegarias?

-Sí, Señor.

-Muy bien. -dijo, complacido a su manera- Iré a darles las Buenas Noches.

Se levantó de la silla, dejando sobre la mesa su taza de té vacía. Se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de cabeza y salió. Siempre cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tweek… -dijo el más alto, mientras éste secaba la vajilla y le daba la espalda deliberadamente- No deberías dejar que Ruby te intimide.

Éste lo miró y se sintió algo avergonzado de ser tan fácil de afectar. Kenny se le acercó con una sonrisa comprensiva y tomó los platos secos para guardarlos.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás dejándote pisotear por una pequeña. -dijo mientras terminaba con los platos, y lo ayudaba con las cacerolas- Ya no tienes edad para esas cosas, y tú lo sabes. -Tweek miró hacia abajo- ¿Qué diría Craig si lo supiera? -el menor se ruborizó y se detuvo en seco. Kenny frotó un poco su espalda- Ya, ya… Sé… que toda esta situación no es fácil para ti. -y logró que lo mirara con atención- Pero no te preocupes, _todo mejorará pronto_ … ¿sí?

Los ojos verdes de Tweek y los azules de Kenny tenían mucho más adentro de lo que alguien tan serio como Kyle podría imaginar. Al menos, no aún. Tweek asintió.

-Ahora, no dejes que las bromas de una niña te alteren. -dijo Kenny por fin, mirándolo más fijamente de lo que solía vérselo hacer- Ella no tiene idea. …¿Está bien? -por extraño que pareciera, sonó mucho más… persuasivo de lo que uno esperaría.

Tweek volvió a asentir, con la mirada más seria que había tenido desde que había llegado a la casa. Luego ambos terminaron de secar, y se fue cada uno a lo suyo.

…..

Kyle les había dado las Buenas Noches hacía un rato ya, y Ike estaba tranquilamente dormido. La luz de la luna _entraba por la ventana_ , detrás de él.

- _Ike… ¡Ike!_ -la vocecita baja de Ruby, y su mano moviendo su hombro, despertaron pronto al pequeño. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, muy despierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? -murmuró, aún medio dormido.

- _Mira._

Él se incorporó… y vio la blanca luz de la luna entrando como una cascada. Palideció.

-¡¿Por qué abriste las cortinas?! -jadeó.

-No fui yo, fue Leopold. -se excusó la niña- Le teme a la oscuridad. -su hermanito la miró por un momento antes de reaccionar.

-Eres una mentirosa. -gruñó- Se lo voy a decir a Ky. -Ruby se irritó.

-Así que miento, ¿no? -se quejó, como si fuera una osadía dudar de ella.

-Sí, y vas a ir a parar al Limbo. -contestó el menor.

Su hermana se volvió hacia un rincón oscuro por completo, cerca de la ventana, entre la pared y una cómoda.

-Leopold, sal de ese rincón para que mi estúpido hermano te vea. -dijo.

Ike, aterrado pero curioso, sostuvo la vista en ese punto negro tanto como pudo, pero el miedo lo superó pronto y se enterró entre las sábanas, de espalda a Ruby.

-¡Déjame en paz! -se quejó él, aunque aún incapaz de sobreponerse a sus nervios.

-¡Ike, sal de ahí! -se molestó la pequeña, e intentó hacer que se levantara otra vez- ¡Eres un gallina! _Cobarde, gallina… Cobarde, gallina…_ -canturreó para burlarse… pero sin respuesta.

-¡Cierra la boca! -volvió a gruñir el menor, inmóvil en donde estaba. Esta vez Ruby no se escandalizó.

-Bien. -dijo- Cerraré las cortinas yo misma. -se incorporó de la cama y cruzó la habitación para cerrar las cortinas otra vez. Y el cuarto volvió a estar a oscuras.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio total, en los que Ike prefirió seguir de espaldas a su hermana, que regresó a su cama… De pronto, unos pasos rápidos y ruidosos cruzaron la habitación, fueron hasta la ventana y unas manos cubiertas de oscuridad abrieron las corinas de par en par en un segundo.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Leopold! -oyó decir a Ruby en voz baja, no muy lejos de él, y pronto volvió a sentir su mano intentando hacer que se volteara- ¡Ike! ¡Ike! -susurró- ¡Dile que deje las cortinas en paz! ¡No me hace caso! -pero Ike no se movió. No pudo, en cuanto escuchó:

 _-¡Ya basta! ¡Salgan de mi cama! ¡Los dos! -_ a Ike se le heló la sangre- _¡Si mis padres ven que no estoy durmiendo, me castigarán!_ -la respiración de Ike se aceleró.

-¡Es _**nuestra**_ cama! -respondió la voz de Ruby.

 _-¡No! ¡Es mía! -_ siguió el susurro desconocido. Una voz, tan clara como el día. La voz de _Leopold_.

-¡Ruby, deja de hacer voces! -gimió Ike, con un hilo de voz. Ella se volvió hacia él, desde el borde de la cama donde estaba sentada.

-¡Cállate, gallina! -y se volvió de nuevo hacia la oscuridad- Mira, Leopold, si no dejas de molestar llamaré a mi hermano mayor y él te sacará a patadas. Tú no conoces a mi hermano mayor… -lo amenazó.

 _-Y tú no conoces a mis padres… -_ repitió la voz de Leopold _\- Son de lo peor cuando se enfadan._

Y de pronto, las sábanas que cubrían a Ike comenzaron a correrse, y el niño apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a ellas antes de quedar totalmente destapado. Alguien forcejeaba del otro lado, y Ike solo podía cerrar los ojos tan fuertemente como podía.

 _-¿Quién es? -_ oyó preguntar a _"Leopold"_ , aún molesto.

-Es mi hermanito. -murmuró Ruby- ¡Déjalo en paz, es un miedoso! -Ike temblaba como una hoja, pero logró tantear y recuperar las sábanas, y volvió a cubrirse del todo.

-¡Le diré a Ky lo que estás haciendo! -se quejó. Casi sintió a Ruby volverse hacia él.

-¡No seas estúpido! -dijo ella muy molesta- ¡¿Qué no ves que no soy yo?! Leopold, toca su mejilla para que vea que eres real.

La respiración de Ike estaba descontrolada. Abrió los ojos, y se quedó totalmente quieto, acurrucado en la oscuridad. Pero no podía ignorar la sombra de alguien, que se cernía sobre él, y se proyectaba con la luna en las sábanas y la pared. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. No _**podía**_ ver. Pero sintió, sin duda alguna, el tacto frío… y _**muy**_ real de una pequeña mano en su rostro.

Brincó de la cama como tocado por un rayo y corrió hasta la puerta, dando golpes desesperados.

 **-¡KY! -** chilló **\- ¡KY, AUXILIO! ¡KYYY! -** la misma mano de la nada cubrió su boca, ahogando sus gritos, y una fuerza mucho mayor que la suya lo arrastró hasta un rincón.

Kyle salió disparado de su habitación, y corrió por los pasillos. Los gritos horrorizados de Ike, cubiertos de lágrimas, aún podían oírse desde la distancia, por detrás de esa _mano_.

 _-¡CÁLLATE!_ _ **¡CÁLLATE!**_ _-_ oía decir en su oído mientras intentaba liberarse, como un murmullo rabioso. Amenazándolo.

Kyle se precipitó en el cuarto, y Ike corrió a sus brazos con desesperación y llanto. Por detrás del mayor, Kenny llegó con una lámpara. Dentro sólo estaba Ruby, sentada en la cama con una mirada inocente. Kyle estrechó al pequeño y lo consoló acariciando su pelo.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! -preguntó. Ike respondió entre sollozos.

-ELLA ESTABA ASUSTÁNDOME… Y… Y YO LE DIJE QUE SE CALLARA… Y… -no pudo continuar. El pelirrojo dio una mirada furiosa a la niña.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti, ¿me oyes?! -rabió, aún con Ike entre los brazos- ¡ESTOY _HARTO_!

-¡Yo no hice nada! -respondió ella con insolencia.

Kyle le dio el niño a Kenny y se incorporó, con esa mirada llena de rayos. En dos pasos fue hasta donde estaba Ruby, tan rápido como si fuera a tirarla al suelo de un golpe. La niña palideció como un muerto.

 **-¡Eres una niña descarada y mentirosa! -** rugió. Parecía estar escupiendo fuego. La tomó con fuerza de los hombros, y ella chilló, aterrada **\- ¡MOCOSA MALCRIADA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE SACRIFICADO ENCERRADO EN ESTA MALDITA CASA?!**

-¡KY! ¡KY! -chilló Ruby, mientras él la sacudía violentamente. Ike se lanzó hacia él tomándolo por la cintura para que parara.

-¡KY, NO! ¡NO LA LASTIMES! ¡LO PROMETISTE! –gritó el niño, pero sin lograr nada.

 **-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! -** Kyle estaba fuera de sí. Kenny corrió de inmediato, pero no podía mantenerlo quieto. Y vio las lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos- **¡¿SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE TUS PADRES ME HICIERON?!-** sólo parecía enfurecerse más y más **\- ¡¿LO SABES?! ¡¿TODO LO QUE HE HECHO?!**

-¡SEÑOR, POR FAVOR! -al fin, Kenny lo pudo sujetar por la espalda y logró apartarlo lo suficiente para que soltara a la niña- ¡YA BASTA!

El cuerpo delgado y alto de Kyle finalmente comenzó a perder tensión, y de pronto pareció tomar consciencia de lo que hacía. Los niños estaban acurrucados en un rincón de la cama, abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos. Kenny vio cómo el rostro de Kyle se transformaba, y su color parecía aún más blanco.

-¿Qué…? -murmuró Kyle, aún rodeado por los brazos de Kenny, pareciendo totalmente confundido. Y asustado.

-Lo prometiste… -dijo Ike como un reproche entre sollozos, con el rostro rosado por el llanto, y con su hermana temblando junto a él- Prometiste que nos _protegerías_.

Silencio. Los brazos de Kyle cayeron como agua junto a su cuerpo, y éste mismo se sintió como si la vida se le fuera.

-Ah… -dejó salir un gemido casi sin aliento- _Ahh… -_ sollozó, ya sin fuerzas.

Sus bonitos ojos volvieron a inundarse, y todo su rostro se llenó de angustia en ese instante, y Kenny hubiera podido jurar que, de no haber estado sujetándolo en ese momento el Amo se habría desmayado ahí mismo. Se dejó caer lentamente, y ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo.

 _-Lo siento… -_ murmuró, tan calladamente que por poco solo Kenny pudo oírlo- Lo siento…

El Amo sollozó en silencio por unos momentos más, y dejó que Kenny lo envolviera en sus brazos… pero no dejó caer otra lágrima.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los niños habían dejado de llorar, y la respiración de Kyle comenzaba a normalizarse. El Amo secó lo que quedaba en sus ojos y lentamente se incorporó del suelo, con Kenny tras él. Se irguió y acomodó la camisa de su pijama, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo tan bellamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia sus hermanos.

Ellos estaban cansados, y su miedo ya se había disipado bastante, dejando algo razonablemente similar a la timidez. Dejaron que Kyle fuera hasta ellos. Su rostro se veía cansado, pero tan serio como tan siempre estaba, y los miró a medio camino hasta su cama.

-No quiero que lo de hoy se repita. -dijo, y Kenny reconoció ese tono del primer día que lo habían visto. _Como un hombre de negocios_ \- ¿Está claro, Ruby?

La niña asintió, aun pálida, pero bastante calmada ahora. Ella ya había visto _eso_ antes, y ciertamente no quería volverlo a ver. No… _Dios, no._ Kyle les dio esa mirada impasible, asintió y se dispuso a irse.

-Mañana estarás castigada por inventar historias. -dijo, a medio camino- Y no quiero volver a oír del asunto.

Se movió como una sombra blanca en la penumbra. Los niños lo vieron alejarse en silencio, y Kenny salió y se apartó de su camino. Al llegar al umbral, se detuvo.

-Ahora duérmanse. -y les dio una última mirada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y el crudo cerrojo los volvió a dejar solos. En la oscuridad. Como siempre.

-Señor… -dijo Kenny suavemente, lámpara en mano otra vez- ¿Se encuentra…?

-Buenas Noches, Señor Kenneth. -lo cortó Kyle, y se adentró en los pasillos a ciegas. Y desapareció, como si supiera de memoria cómo moverse en la oscuridad.

Kenny lo siguió mirando aún después de que se hubiera ido. Luego alumbró en un rincón a su derecha al joven Tweek, que observaba con una expresión turbada. Y había oído todo. Le dio a Kenny una mirada interrogante, muy preocupada. Kenny negó con la cabeza.

-No, amigo. Hiciste bien en no entrometerte. -dijo- Solo hubiera sido peor.

El menor pareció lamentarse un poco, pero luego fue al encuentro de su amigo.

-Ven, vamos. -y lo rodeó con un brazo mientras iban hacia las escaleras del ático -Vamos a dormir… Se necesitan muchas energías para vivir en esta casa.

Y se fueron.

….

A la luz de la mañana, Kyle estaba sentado en el Cuarto de Dibujo, con su suéter morado de pequeños botones redondos, bordando como su madre hacía. Se había vuelto de hecho, bastante bueno en esas cosas, incluso más que su madre. Ahora se estaba encargando del velo que Ruby usaría en su Primera Comunión.

Supiera Dios por qué su madre se había empeñado tanto en instruirlo en cosas tan hogareñas como esa, en lugar que dejar que su padre le enseñara la clase de cosas que más comúnmente se hacía con los hijos varones… Pero su madre en el fondo había esperado tener una hija, y para cuando tuvo finalmente a una niña, Kyle sabía ya una buena cantidad de cosas, y así y todo por la razón que fuera, su padre había dejado hacer a su esposa como le placiera, y había dado las costumbres más… _masculinas_ a Stan.

Solo hasta que Ike y Ruby eran bebés, que Gerald dedicó algo de tiempo a su hijo en algo más de lo que los tutores y sirvientes pudieran haberle enseñado. Fue por aquel entonces que enseñó a Stan y a él a disparar… Aunque teniendo su propia servidumbre, jamás llegaron a pensar que aquello fuera a servirles de algo… hasta que la guerra los alcanzó.

-¡Ah! -gruñó Kyle al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja en su piel, y pronto se llevó el dedo a la boca, en lo que alejaba de su mente esos pensamientos innecesarios. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

No muy lejos de allí, de pie en la escalera, Ruby como penitencia recitaba en voz alta el fragmento del Antiguo Testamento que relataba la expulsión de Adán del Paraíso. Usaba un vestido verde pino, con detalles blancos, y leía tan correctamente como podía, y ciertamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, para ser tan pequeña.

 _"Y Dios el Señor dijo:_

 _"Mirad, pues el Hombre, que como nosotros ha visto la diferencia del bien y el mal:"_

 _Y fue así que Dios Nuestro Señor lo envió del Jardín del Edén..._

 _a probar el suelo del cual provino. Así envió al Hombre en el este del Jardín del Eden, querubines con flameantes espadas en todas direcciones para guardar el Árbol del Conocimiento. "_

Y terminó su fragmento. Luego dio un suspiro de alivio para sí misma y cerró el libro.

-¡KY…! -llamó desde ahí- ¡YA TERMINÉ!

En seguida su hermano mayor entró al salón y fue hasta ella.

-Ya terminé. -repitió Ruby, en lo que Kyle subía el primer tramo de escaleras hasta donde estaba.

-Muy bien. -dijo él con tranquila seriedad- Ahora puedes pedirle perdón a la Virgen.

-¿Qué? -se quejó la niña- ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!

-No acordamos nada, jovencita. -declaró Kyle, calmado e imponente- Hoy estás castigada, y harás lo que yo diga.

-¡No puedes hacer que pida perdón a la Virgen, no eres Mamá! -replicó, tocando un nervio sensible en su hermano.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -gruñó suavemente- Soy tu _**hermano mayor**_ , y soy el _**único**_ a cargo de esta casa... _**y**_ de ustedes. Así que cuida lo que dices... -su tono que era _claramente_ una advertencia, y la hizo callar por un momento.

Pero no se daba por vencida.

-¡Ky, no voy a pedir perdón por algo que no hice! -parecía determinada a ganar esa discusión.

-¡Le dijiste a Ike que había alguien más en la habitación! -el ceño del mayor ya se estaba ensombreciendo.

-¡Y había! -exclamó ella, casi por demás ofendida.

 **-¡Mientes! -** rabió él.

 **-¡NO MIENTO! -** rabió ella.

El mayor sostuvo la mirada, y vio que la niña no cedía.

-¿Y qué hay de todas las historias que le has contado sobre fantasmas y hadas? -Kyle puso las manos en sus caderas.

-Esas historias sí eran inventadas... -reconoció ella, algo de mala gana- ¡Pero esta vez no!

El mayor se cruzó de brazos. En un gran intento por no perder los estribos, se volvió de espaldas y tomó aire rápidamente, armándose de paciencia. Luego volvió a voltearse y se dirigió a su hermanita una vez más.

\- ….Ruby. -logró recomponerse, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para quedar cara a cara- Ruby, ¿recuerdas la historia, de lo que les pasó a Justo y Pastor? -repitió, usando la misma lección que su madre usaba para callarlo a él- Los niños que no dicen la verdad terminan en le Limbo.

La pequeña no demoró en contestar, como tampoco lo había hecho Kyle cuando niño.

-Eso es lo que _tú y Mamá_ dicen... -respondió con una clase de engreimiento- pero _yo_ el otro día leí que sólo los niños que no fueron bautizados van al Limbo. ¡Y yo sí fui!

Kyle no respondió de inmediato, y hubo un instante en el que Ruby creyó que había ganado la discusión. Pero fue _solo_ un instante.

-Pues ya que tanto disfrutas leer por tu cuenta, veré que no te falte material. -dijo él, con una voz tan grave que daba miedo- Te quedarás ahí por tres horas al día, leyendo la Biblia hasta que escarmientes.

El mayor se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos, en lo que la niña palidecía. Ella tomó aire para responder... pero sólo pudo callar.

-Y te estaré escuchando. -le dijo Kyle antes de abrir la puerta y regresar por donde vino.

Ruby se quedó tiesa por unos momentos. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sin saber que más hacer, volvió a abrir el libro, y continuó donde se había quedado.

...

Así pasaron los días, y el Señor de la casa estaba nuevamente sentado en el sofá de su madre, bordando el largo velo blanco de Ruby. En el silencio, podía oírce su vocecilla recitando en voz alta.

 _"Caín y Abel. Adan conoció a Eva, su esposa; y ella concibió y enjendró a Caín._

 _Y dijo: "He tenido a un hombre del Señor." Y luego otra vez engendró a su hermano Abel._

 _Abel era guardián de corderos. Pero Caín era arador de la tiera."_

Seguía y seguía recitando Ruby en la escalera, tras un muy mal jugado intento de rebelión hacia su hermano, con el eco lejano de los fríos vientos de tormenta en el exterior. Ahora traía su vestido verde menta.

La habitación era bien luminosa, aún a pesar del oscuro cielo de tormenta de afuera; y estaba prácticamente intacta a como su madre la tenía.

Estaba claro que _**alguien**_ tenía que ocuparse de las cosas de Ruby, sin la Señora de la casa. No odiaba hacerlo realmente... aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho por propia voluntad... de no ser por ella.

Por ese entonces su padre no protestó demasiado y volcó su atención hacia Stan ni bien se unió a la familia. Con su gran salud, su cabello negro y sus vivos ojos azules.

Kyle fue mucho más feliz a partir de entonces. Cuando ambos niños se hicieron mejores amigos, su padre aprovechó la ocación para pasar más tiempo con ambos. Kyle comenzó a trepar árboles, subirse al techo, jugar a las escondidillas en el jardín, cantar canciones, acostarse tarde, hacer fuertes de almohadas, pescar. Reír.

A pesar de todo, su madre seguía siendo especialmente estricta con el pelirrojo, y sus juegos y ratos con los otros dos varones de la casa habían dado lugar a más de un castigo. Kyle no comprendía por qué su madre era tanto más severa con él que con Stan, y su padre no se molestaba en involucrarse realmente. Aunque Stan le dijera que sólo era por ser el único hijo biológico, Kyle estaba convencido de que su madre le tenía saña por alguna razón.

No fue sino hasta que nació Ruby que por fin Kyle pudo librarse de su rol de suplente de una hija, y pudo realmente dedicar su tiempo a sí mismo, a algunas lecciones con su padre... y a Stan. Y pronto llegó Ike, y Kyle pensó que por fin su madre estaría tranquila y lo dejaría en paz de una vez por todas.

Pero no fue así.

-¡Ah! -la aguja en su dedo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Uno que no estaba protegido por el dedal. Kyle se llevó el índice a la boca, y se reprendió mentalmente por andar divagando otra vez.

En la cocina, Kenny doblaba cuidadosamente un mantel blanco recién planchado, y oía no muy lejos las palabras de Ruby.

 _"E Isaac habló a Abraham, su padre, y dijo: "Padre mío."_

 _Y Abraham respondió: "Aquí estoy, hijo mío."_

 _Y dijo: "Observo fuego y madera, ¿pero dónde está el cordero para la Ofrenda?"_

 _Abraham dijo: "Hijo mío, Dios mismo proveerá un cordero para la Ofrenda."_

 _Y así fue que juntos se fueron..."_

Kenny tomó una ya armada pila de manteles con un brazo, fue hasta uno de los muebles cercanos, abrió un gran cajón y los guardó dentro prolijamente. Acto seguido fue hasta la mesa, donde ya lo aguardaba una bandeja con lo necesario para el té de la tarde. Acomodó el pequeño plato y taza, y fue a traer del brasero el agua caliente. La sirvió en la tetera con cuidado, y se dispuso a salir.

 _"Y así llegaron al lugar, del que Dios le había hablado, y Abraham allí erigió un altar._

 _Tomó el leño de la ofrenda. Y allí ordenó la madera. Y ató ahí a su hijo Isaac..."_

 _"Y tomó el fuego en su mano y el puñal..."_

Kenny salió de la cocina con la vandeja, y cruzó la estancia. Ruby lo vio pasar desde el primer descanso de la escalera y dejó de leer.

El joven caminó junto a ella, y ambos se miraron por un momento. La niña parecía fría. Y esperó a que el mayor saliera de su vista antes de continuar.

Tenía una expresión que Kenny no supo descifrar, pero que mucho le llamó la atención, hasta que entró en el Cuarto de Dibujo, completamente iluminado y cerró tras de sí.

Kyle seguía en el sillón, con el gran costurero sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado. Vestía un conjunto color verde militar suave, y su camisa era de un tono mucho más intenso, con una corbata de un matiz levemente más vivo que el de su chaqueta. Hacía relucir el tono de sus ojos. Estaba muy concentrado en su bordado, indiferente a lo que pudiera parecer. Era algo que había que hacerse, así que se hacía. No levantó la vista cuando Kenny entró en el lugar.

El rubio le sonrió con la misma cordialidad de siempre mientras iba hasta él. Jamás lo diría, pero se le hacía bastante enternecedor ver a Kyle tan empeñado en bordar el velo de su hermana tan bien como lo haría una madre.

-Con permiso, Señor. -saludó tranquilamente, y fue hacia la mesa más cercana.

-...Oh, gracias. -murmuró Kyle cuando lo vio, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaría un poco de té caliente.

Kenny se dio por satisfecho con ese pequeño reconocimiento, dejó la bandeja cuidadosamente en la mesa, y comenzó a preparar el té para Kyle.

-Ya terminé de planchar los manteles. -agregó mientras acomodaba la porcelana.

-Muy bien. -respondió Kyle, nuevamente ocupado en su bordado- ¿Recordó guardarlos en el segundo armario?

-Sí, Señor.

-Bien- dijo él, y tiró cuidadosamente del hilo blanco para ajustarlo- ¿Cómo está Ike? ¿Fue a revisarlo?- y por fin alzó la vista un poco de su bordado.

-Bien, Señor. -sonrió Kenny, y Kyle lo miró mientras vertía el agua caliente- El angelito está durmiendo una siesta.

El pelirrojo se tomó un momento para evaluar su trabajo antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Y qué hay de Ruby? -preguntó- ¿Sigue aún en las escaleras?

-Sí, Señor. -asintió Kenny, en lo que bajaba la jarrilla de leche, y tomaba la taza con su plato entre sus manos- Ahí sigue. -y revolvió suavemente la poca azúcar que había vertido en ella. El pelirrojo pensó un poco en voz alta.

-Preferiría tenerla donde pueda verla- dijo suavemente, y Kenny le llevó su té-, pero no puedo bordar con tan poca luz...

El cuidador dejó en la mesita a la derecha de Kyle, donde estaba el costurero. Cruzó sus manos un poco. Pareció dudar antes de volver a hablar.

-Señor, ¿cuánto más va a durar esta penitencia? Ya ha pasado casi una semana. -el pelirrojo lo miró directamente antes de responder, aún bordando sin ver.

-Temo que depende de ella. -dijo con firmeza, y tomó la taza con sus delgados dedos- Tiene que aprender a tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón. -dio un sorbo suavemente y se volvió a su bordado- Tampoco me agrada, pero las mentiras son algo que no soporto…

-Sí, Señor. -fue lo único que respondió Kenny, pero permaneció de pie frente a él. Kyle continuó:

-Además, ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a leer la Biblia. ...Yo empecé antes que ella. -dio otro sorbo, y otro más. Kenny se apartó de ahí.

-Bueno, al Padre le agradará mucho oír eso. -intentó conversar el mayor, dirigiéndose a hacia la ventana.

-En cuanto decida aparecerse... -murmuró Kyle. Dejó la taza para volver a su bordado. -No imagino qué pueda demorarlo tanto.

-Me dijo ayer que vendría en cuanto pudiera. -respondio el rubio mirando hacia el jardín. Kyle dio un suspiro.

-Comienzo a sentir que estamos totalmente aislados del mundo... -y por fin dejó su bordado, con una mirada cansada- Y esta neblina no ayuda exactamente, jamás había durado tanto.

-Eso es cierto, Señor... -respondió Kenny con suavidad. Y el jardín fue devorado por la niebla.

-...Hasta las gaviotas se han callado. -meditó el pelirrojo, y dio un sorbo a su té, pero de inmediato dejó su taza al notar que había demasiado silencio- ¡Ruby! ¡Ruby, no puedo oirte! -le advirtió, y la niña de inmediato volvió a leer, y su vocecita alejada se volvió a escuchar.

Kyle dio un pequeño suspiro molesto. Tomó otro par de tragos y volvió de nuevo a su bordado. Dio otro par de puntadas... pero no tardó en pincharse otra vez. Nuevamente se llevó el dedo rosado a la boca con un leve gruñido.

-A propósito, Señor Kenneth... -sacó su dedo pinchado de entre sus labios y señaló hacia el techo- He tenido que estar soportando los ruidos de Tweek, corriendo de un lado a otro sobre mi cabeza toda la mañana.- Kyle no notó el gran desconcierto en el rostro del rubio- Ha estado pisoteando y moviendo cosas como si fueran tres personas. -volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té- ¿Sería tan amable de decirle que no es necesario hacer semejante alboroto sólo por limpiar un poco? -y pronto continuó bordando- Acabará por darme otra jaqueca...

Kenny parecía realmente confundido.

-Pero, Señor... -intentó hablar.

 _-¡Ky...! -_ el llamado de Ruby interrumpió sus palabras _\- ¿Puedes venir un minuto?_

El joven se incorporó, hizo a Kenny un breve gesto con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Se adelantó en el slón y se detuvo cerca de las escaleras.

-Sí, dime. -dijo tan seriamente como siempre.

En las escaleras, Ruby estaba todavía con la Biblia en la mano, y esperó un poco antes de hablar:

-Lamento haber inventado todas esas historias... -dijo por fin. Kyle se acercó más, con una expresión mucho más benevolente.

-Estás perdonada. -llegó a sonreír. En seguida llegó frente a ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura- ¿Fue realmente tan díficil?- le habló suavemente, acariciando su pelo.

Ruby debía reconocer que haber dicho eso antes le habría ahorrado muchos problemas, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento... -dijo ella con cierta timidez. Su hermano se dio por satisfecho con eso. Se incorporó.

-Muy bien. -se veía mucho más amable ahora.

Ruby hizo una pausa, mientras Kyle le acariciaba el cabello.

-...¿Mamá también te hacía hacer esto -y movió un poco la Biblia en sus manos-, cuando te portabas mal?

La mano de Kyle se alejó de ella, y él se incorporó, con una expresión que hizo pensar a Ruby que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no preguntar.

-…Sí, lo hacía. -se limitó a responder, con un tono mucho menos afable. Luego dio un breve suspiro y se dispuso a bajar la escalera.

-Ahora termina ese capítulo y podrás irte a jugar.

Solo alcanzó a bajar un par de pasos antes de que Ruby volviera a hablar.

-No, no… -gimió ella, como si el castigo fuera ese, y la extrañeza hizo a Kyle detenerse a medio camino.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó.

-No me gusta este capítulo... -la niña lucía realmente incómoda la respecto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -la miró sin girar todo el cuerpo.

-Es... -hizo una pausa. Casi lucía asustada- Abraham... es malvado. -el mayor se extrañó bastante, pero no le molestó.

-No. -dijo él simplemente- Abraham era un hombre bueno.

-¿Entonces por qué quería matar a su hijo? -Ruby de verdad parecía afectada por eso.

Su hermano apretó un poco los labios. Guardó silencio por un momento, como pensando en algo más. Luego volvió a sonreír un poco, y se compadeció de su angustia.

-No te preocupes. -dijo al fin- Termina de leer; ya verás cómo al final no lo mata realmente. -y se dispuso a irse.

Ruby sin embargo, aun lucía muy inquieta. Echó un vistazo a su Biblia. Hubo otros momentos de silencio... Kyle bajó de las escaleras y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de costura una vez más. Ya casi terminaba.

-¿Ky? -oyó a Ruby, como un corderito a sus espaldas. Él se giró a verla, y esperó.

-… ¿Mamá y papá nunca nos habrían lastimado, no? -dijo por fin, deteniendo a su hermano en el sitio, como si su pregunta lo hubiera golpeado.

-...¿Ky?

Silencio. Frío aire recorrió la espalda de Kyle.

Sus ojos grises buscaron con ansias temblorosas una respuesta en el helado rostro tieso de Kyle. Él giró todo su cuerpo hacia ella con una lentitud de ultratumba. Sus ojos verdes se paralizaron en una sombra de terror... terror y rabia. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la niña.

 _ **-Termina tu lectura. -**_ brotó de los labios del joven como el gruñido de un espectro.

Como tocada por un rayo, Ruby abrió de nuevo su Biblia y continuó donde se había quedado.

Kyle entró al Cuarto de Dibujo, ahora vacío. Cerró la puerta lentamente tras de sí, y como un autómata caminó hasta el sofá donde antes estaba y se dejó caer en él. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas, intentando aplacar esa sensación helada en su espina. Se apoyó contra el respaldo y se cubrió los ojos con sus dedos con un cansancio superior a su edad. Los movió a su entrecejo, y luego hasta su frente. Apretándolos un poco como si se tratara de otra migraña. Luego deslizó sus manos por su cabello con otro suspiro. Si solo estuviera Stan ahí...

Chasqueó los dientes por reflejo. Su mente estaba pesada con cosas que había deseado no volver a recordar. Frunció el ceño con fuerza y cerró lo ojos una vez más, en un intento de desterrar aquellos pensamientos.

Pronto se enderezó otra vez, más repuesto, y volvió a tomar el bordado... casi con prisa. Dio unas cuantas puntadas más, y no pasó mucho hasta el trabajo lo tranquilizó un poco más. Enseguida retomó el ritmo que tenía antes de que Kenny entrara. Solo se oía el suave tic-tac del reloj de la chimenea, las puntadas de Kyle en los hilos blancos y la voz de Ruby a lo lejos.

Al cabo de otro par de minutos, extendió su mano para tomar el resto de su té. Pero pronto un nuevo ruido se sumó...

Los mismos pasos estruendosos se oyeron sobre su cabeza. Kyle bufó para sí con molestia, y los pasos corrieron de un lado a otro en el techo. Siguió con la vista su recorrido, mientras iban haciéndose más y más fuertes, hasta que se oyó algo caer con fuerza, y estrellarse.

-¡Maldita sea! -rabió el pelirrojo y saltó del sofá- Oh, esta vez sí que fue demasiado lejos… -gruñó, y comenzó a cruzar el cuarto- ¡TWEEK…! -rugió- ¡TWEEK, BAJA AHORA MIS…!

Y se detuvo en seco. A través de la ventana pudo ver a Kenny en el jardín hablando con Tweek en persona. En sus manos, una canasta con flores… que había estado toda la mañana recolectando. El cuidador señalaba al segundo piso, y menor negaba insistentemente con la cabeza. Entonces…

Otro golpe en el techo puso a Kyle la piel de gallina.

" _Y en el Monte del Señor puede verse, y el Ángel del Señor llamó por segunda vez…"_ recitaba aún Ruby, en la escalera, cuando su hermano se acercó. _"… desde el Cielo. Y dijo a Abraham:"_

-¿Qué ocurre allá arriba? -la interrumpió Kyle mientras caminaba hacia allá.

-Nada, Ky… -se limitó a decir Ruby inocentemente- Sólo leo, como me dijiste.

-¿Oíste eso también? -preguntó su hermano en cuanto llegó a la base de la escalera.

-¿Oír qué? -preguntó ella. Y mientras el mayor fue subiendo, ella continuó como si nada.

" _ **Por mí mismo he jurado,**_ _ha dicho el Señor,_ _ **pues…"**_

-Shh. -la calló Kyle en cuanto hubo llegado hasta arriba, y Ruby obedeció.

Otro crujido de oyó en la oscuridad. Kyle casi se precipitó hasta la varanda de madera y miró hacia la nada en busca del origen del ruido.

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Kyle a su hermana. Ella no se molestó en apartar la vista de su Biblia.

-No lo sé. Yo no hice nada. -claramente sabía algo...

Su hermano despegó la vista del techo y se dirigió a Ruby, muy serio.

-¿Quién está haciendo ese ruido, Ruby? -una sombra comenzaba a verse en su semblante.

La niña miró a su hermano, e hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

-No puedo decírtelo, Ky. -sonó como una explicación.

El mayor se le acercó con la oscuridad enmarcando su esbelta figura.

-Dímelo. -comenzaban a brotar brazas en sus ojos.

-No puedo. -Ruby seguía firme, pero parecía conflictuada. Kyle se inclinó frente a ella y la tomó con cuidado por los hombros.

-Ruby, dime si hay alguien arriba.

-¡Si digo que había alguien, me meto en problemas! -exclamó por fin- ¡Ahora ya no sé qué que decir! -Kyle posó sus manos en sus mejillas, y la miró con sincera preocupación.

-Ruby... Dime la verdad.

Su hermanita lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, debatiéndose frente a los ojos verdes de Kyle. Finalmente alzó su manecita blanca y apuntó a un sitio a espaldas de su hermano.

-Ahí. Están ahí.

El joven Amo se incorporó, girándose lentamente... y vio con sus propios ojos el blanco halo de luz que brotaba como un espectro desde el marco de la puerta de la bodega.

La piel se le heló.

El pelirrojo rodeó lentamente a la niña, siguiendo su recorrido con las manos en los pequeños hombros y espalda de Ruby, y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Llegó hasta el fin del trayecto, y recorrió el balcón interno hasta detenerse frente a la puerta. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Bajó el picaporte y lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta. La luz del día en su rostro lo aturdió un poco. Hizo un puño de su mano libre y lentamente asomó la cabeza.

-¡Ky! -dijo Ruby desde abajo, retrocediendo con una mano frente al rostro- ¡Está entrando la luz!

Kyle se dio cuenta de inmediato, y se adentró en el cuarto con un solo moviemiento. Cerró tras de sí como siempre, y se volvió hacia la bodega repleta.

Había en aquel lugar suficientes muebles para llenar la casa, casi todos cubiertos de grandes lonas y sábanas blancas, tanto o más altos que él, y suficiente luz para ver con claridad. Silencio.

El joven Señor comenzó a abrirse paso, muy lentamente, calladamente. La espalda erguida y los ojos afilados; a la espera de cualquier cosa. La única salida había sido cerrada con llave. Quien hubiera estado haciendo esos ruidos, estaba ahora encerrado con él... Y Kyle no iba a permitir que _**nadie**_ osara meter las narices en _**su**_ casa.

Miró cuidadosamente mientras caminaba por el lugar. Frente a él, las grandes ventanas mostraban la copa de los árboles del jardín frontal, casi engullidos por la espesa niebla. Había tantas cosas ativorradas en la habitación que no había modo de saber ciertamente si había alguien escabullido en algún rincón oculto. Levemente apretó los labios con un poco de frustración, y optó entonces por poner especial atención a lo que pudiera oír. Se detuvo en el mismo centro del cuarto, y escuchó.

 _ **Escuchó**_ algo...

Susurros. Murmullos. _Voces_. Yendo y viniendo por el aire como un eco; confundiéndose y mezclándose entre sí, sin que pudiera entenderse una palabra. Parecían estar cera, muy cerca. Pero Kyle no lograba encontrar su origen. Sonaban incluso como si estuvieran justo frente a él.

Y surgieron palabras. Una voz grave de mujer.

 _-Está aquí... Él está aquí, está aquí... -_ y brotó como un gemido _ **\- Nos está observando...**_

Kyle miraba una y otra vez a su alrededor, con la sangre helada en el cuerpo, y solo veía muros, sábanas y muebles. Podía oírlos tan claramente... Los oía. Los _**sentía**_. No podía ser que no pudiera ver a quienes parecían estar tan cerca. No _**podía**_ ser. Giró sobre sí mismo, el aire atrapado en su pecho.

 _-Mamá, dice que él está aquí..._

Un niño. Justo junto a él. A su lado. Pero no cabía duda: la luz del día era clara, las sábanas, blancas y los muebles no estaban tan cerca para esconder a nadie... Pero, las voces se movían, rotaban. Lo rodeaban. Se acercaban.

El suelo crujió.

-¿Quién...? -murmuró, pálido como la muerte. Otro gemido, justo junto a su oído, seguido por una profunda respiración. Kyle tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Casi sentía su ropa moverse como si alguien la rozara. Su respiración se entrecortó.

 _-Nos observa... -_ aulló suavemente la primera voz. Como en un trance.

 _-Mamá..._

 _-Shh... -_ una tercera voz _\- Silencio, silencio... -_ otra mujer.

 **-** _ **Suficiente**_ **. -** gruñó Kyle; se precipitó sobre los objetos que lo rodeaban, y arrancó una de las sábanas, revelando solo un viejo perchero.

La madera crujió a sus espaldas, y Kyle se deshizo de otra sábana. Nada. Dos, tres sábanas más. Y las voces seguían. Seguían.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -_ la tercera voz.

 _-Nos está buscando... -_ la primera, como un gemido, un lamento.

 _-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? -_ la tercera voz- _Dios... Dios._

Kyle retrocedió, de espaldas a la ventana. No veía nada. ¿¡Por qué no veía nada?!

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! -rugió por fin, en una suerte de rabia aterrada.

 _-¡Ahí está, ahí está -_ los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes

 _-Oh Dios..._

 _ **-¡MAMÁA! -**_ y el grito de la voz más aguda cortó el aire que rodeaba el cuerpo de Kyle.

Se le cortó la respiración, y casi cae hacia atrás, y se chocó de espaldas on una blanca figura cubierta. Arrancó la sábana y vio cara a cara una estatua de madera de la Virgen María. Arrancó otra, y otra más. Y destapó un gran espejo, que tembló frente a él con la súbita violencia de los moviemientos del joven.

Kyle se quedó paralizado frente a él. Inmóvil. Viendo su reflejo. A sus espaldas... La _única salida_ , la puerta... estaba abierta de par en par, y se cerraba lentamente.

-No... -siseó **\- ¡No es posible!**

Se precipitó hacia el pasillo interno como el rayo.

-¿¡A dónde fueron?! -en el descanso de la escalera, la niña le respondió.

-Acaban de pasar, Ky... ¿No los viste? -su hermano atravesó casi corriendo el corredor, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Hacia dónde se fueron? -le preguntó cuando pasó a su lado. La pequeña alzó la mano.

-Por ahí, por allá... Ah, y por allá también. -señaló a múltiples lugares.

Kyle observó desde abajo, paralizado. Al final de los pasillos, al menos otras dos puertas se cerraron.

-Están en todas partes! -dijo Ruby, desde su lugar- ¡Dicen que esta casa es suya!

Miró en todas direcciones, pero los ruidos no pordían volverse a rastrear. Sus manos temblaban, apretadas y tensas. No podía ser, ¡no _podía_ ser! ¡¿Cómo podía alguien meterse **bajo su techo, sin que nadie los viera**?!

Ruby agregó una última cosa:

-Y también dicen que se van a llevar las cortinas.

...

 _Fin del Capítulo Tres_


	4. Chapter 4

Los Intrusos

Capítulo 4

-Señor, por favor... -Kenny sugetaba a Ike entre sus brazos.

En el estudio estaban ellos, con Kyle y Ruby. Frente al escritorio, la niña estaba dibujando con mucha seriedad en una hoja de papel que su hermano le había dado. Kyle caminaba de un lado a otro detras de ella como un felino en su jaula.

-Recuérdalo todo, Ruby. -le dijo él. Pequeñas chispas amarillas resplandecían en sus ojos- Quiero que los dibujes, uno por uno. Y dime todo lo que sepas.

-¿Ky? -Ike trataba de mantener la calma, pero Kenny podía sentir sus manecitas prensándose a su chaqueta.

-Señor, por favor, cálmese... -casi rogó el cuidador, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No voy a calmarme! -dijo por fin Kyle, con una rabiosa indignación- ¡Durante cinco años de Ocupación, mi madre y yo nos las arreglamos para impedir que un solo nazi pusiera un pie en esta casa! ¡Ahora hay alguien aquí, frente a mis propias narices, abriendo y cerrando las puertas!- y de pronto una sombra bastante intimidante surgió en su cara- Y no lo pienso permitir.

-Señor -dijo Kenny suavemente, en un tono persuasivo-, esta es una casa muy vieja. Usted mismo lo dijo. Los cerrojos fallan, las tuberías truenan, el suelo cruje...

-¡Eran voces, Sr. Kenneth! -replicó el Amo con firmeza- ¡Voces humanas! ¡Las oí yo mismo; un niño y dos mujeres! ¡Estaban hablando entre ellos!

-Ky, mira. -la mano de Ruby tiró suavemente de la chaqueta de su hermano, haciendo que se volteara.

Sostenía el dibujo en su mano, doblado por la mitad. El joven se inclinó hacia ella, y la niña lo desdobló frente a él. Pronto ambos fueron hasta el escritorio, seguidos de Ike y Kenny, más lejos.

-Mira. -el dibujo mostraba algo parecido a los miembros de una familia de su libro de colorear, de pie uno junto a otro. Un hombre de traje, cabello oscuro, a su lado una mujer de cabello claro no muy largo, con un pañuelo en el cuello; junto a ella había un niño, con el cabello corto y amarillo. Y junto a él, una mujer joven y rechoncha.

Cada uno de ellos tenía anotado un número junto a su cabeza.

-Éste es el Padre... -señaló Ruby, con Kyle a sus espaldas- Ésta es la Madre. _Éste_ es Leopold... -enfatizó- Y esta es la Otra Mujer. -Kyle palideció en cuanto la vio. Estaba vestida totalmente de negro, con largos collares y cadenas, con el cabello revuelto y desaliñado y los labios igualmente oscuros, que le daban un aura realmente siniestra. Y los ojos abiertos, totalmente en blanco. Sin pupilas.

-¿Qué significan estos números? -preguntó, aunque podía imaginarlo.

-Es el número de veces que los he visto. -respondió ella- Al Padre lo he visto dos veces, en el corredor. A la Madre también dos veces, una en el corredor y otra en la cocina. A Leopold lo vi cinco veces... -hizo una pausa- Y a _ella_... A ella la he visto más que a todos los demás. -su voz sonó algo distinta esta vez- Cada vez más a menudo...

Kyle sintió un escalofrío el ver el número _14_.

-¡Por Dios...! -murmuró, y de inmediato se incorporó, muy alterado- ¡Sr. Kenneth, llame al Sr. Tucker ahora mismo! -enseguida adoptó esa postura erguida y altiva, como si estuviera por enredarse en una pelea. A pesar de eso sus ojos estaban realmente perturvados- ¡Dígale que necesitamos registrar toda la casa de inmediato! ¡Antes de que oscurezca!

-Sí, Señor. -fue lo único que el cuidador pudo responder, y se apartó del niño. Kyle estaba tan alterado que no notó lo sombrío de su semblante.

Tan pronto se fue, la niña volvió a hablar:

-Mira, Ky. -y señaló a la mujer de negro una vez más- Ella sí que me espanta...

El pequeño Ike corrió a brazos de su hermano.

-¡Ky...! -gimió. El mayor lo estrechó fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, Ike... -murmuró- Nada les pasará mientras yo esté aquí. -luego le plantó un beso en la frente. Acto seguido se incorporó, con el pequeño en brazos, y volvió a ver a Ruby y su dibujo.

Ella continuó:

-Tiene ojos extraños, ¿lo ves, Ky? -dijo- Es como si no te estuviera viendo... pero te ve. -continuó mientras su hermano tenía la vista fija en esos ojos blancos- Y siempre se te acerca, diciendo: _"Veeeengaaan con nosooootroooos..."_ -canturreó como una broma, moviendo sus dedos.

Ike se estremeció un poco e inconscientemente se aferró más fuerte al blanco cuello de su hermano.

-¡Ruby, no me mientas! -se exhasperó Kyle. La niña cambió su postura de inmediato.

-¡Es en serio, Ky! -respondió, mucho más sinceramente- Y me pregunta cosas... -luego pareció ensombrecerse un poco su pequeño rostro- Leopold dice que es una bruja...

Kyle la observó con intriga por unos momentos.

-¿Qué cosas te pregunta? -Ruby apartó la vista de él por primera vez en la conversación.

-Cosas... -se limitó a decir- Su aliento apesta...

...

No mucho después, en el piso inferior, Tweek y Craig estaban ya reunidos, esperando indicaciones. Frente a ellos, el Amo había sacado ya de un bahúl el rifle de caza de su padre, y urgaba rápidamente en un mueble cercano en busca de munición.

-Hay que abrir todas las cortinas. -ordenó- No quiero ningún rincón donde alguien pueda esconderse.

-Sí, Señor. -respondió Craig.

Kyle enseguida comenzó de cargar el rifle.

-Ustedes buscarán en el ala derecha y yo en la izquierda. -ambos sirvientes asintieron- Luego buscaremos arriba. -y se fueron.

Kyle cerró el arma... y su mirada se clavó en el oscuro metal frío. Hacía muchos años había aprendido a usarla... pero hubiera querido no tener que volverlo a hacer.

 _Jamás_.

Sin perder otro instante, se fue de ahí.

Kyle, Craig y Tweek recorrieron la casa de arriba a abajo. Abrieron cortinas, movieron muebles, iluminaron todas las habitaciones. Todos y cada uno de los rincones de la planta baja y el primer piso fueron registrados de pies a cabeza.

Cayó la tarde.

En una de las habitaciones menos usadas de la casa, Kyle revisaba minuciosamente con el rifle en una mano y una lámpara en la otra. La única ventana del lugar tenía las cortinas abiertas de par en par, pero la luz del día ya no alcanzaba para cubrir todos los rincones, y ese cuarto estaba igualmente repleto de cosas. En su mayoría pinturas, retratos viejos y daguerrotipos fotográficos.

Había la estructura metálica de alguna cama, varias sillas y sofás que no combinaban entre sí, alguna cuna de mibre, un que otro armario y muchas cajas. Kyle revisó todo. Muchas de esas cosas pertenecían a los dueños enteriores de la casa. La estancia tenía alrededor de cien años, y había mucho que ni siquiera sus padres sabían de ella.

Así fue que el joven Señor se tomó el tiempo de mirar uno por uno todos los objetos que pudieran tener algo de información. Se enfocó principalmente en los cuadros, y luego en las fotografías. En un gran número de objetos amontonados, descubrió unos cuantos retratos, con fotografías que se remontaban a principios de siglo.

...

En el cuarto de juegos, cubierto en penumbras, los niños estaban sentados con Kenny cerca de la chimenea. Ruby tenía una linda marioneta vestida de ángel, con un violin en la mano, y no muy lejos de ahí, Ike estaba en el suelo con un libro. Frente a ellos, Kenny estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de una mesa que portaba la lámpara.

-¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí, Kenny? -preguntó la niña.

-Porque su hermano está abriendo todas las cortinas. -respondió el cuidador- Está buscando a los intrusos.

-¿Qué significa "intrusos"? -preguntó Ike.

-Por decirlo brevemente, un " _intruso_ " es alguien que entra en la casa de alguien más sin permiso.

-¿Por qué vinieron a nuestra casa? -volvió a preguntar Ike.

-Tal vez planeaban robar algo... -respondió el mayor- O tal vez están buscando refugio.

- _Yo_ sé por qué vinieron. -dijo Ruby sin levantar la vista- Dicen que la casa les pertenece a ellos y que _nosotros_ somos los intrusos.

Los otros dos guardaron silencio un momento.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó el rubio con calma.

Ruby no respondió. Solo continuó jugando.

-Tal vez son fantasmas de gente que vivió aquí antes... -dijo Ike, inquietándose de sus propias palabras- Y ahora quieren... Quieren...

Kenny iba a tranquilizarlo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No seas estúpido, Ike! -dijo Ruby- ¡Ya te dije que los fantasmas van flotando con sábanas y cadenas, y dicen: _**"UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH"**_ \- y meció su marioneta frente al rostro de su hermano, visiblemente incómodo.

Esto hizo reír entre dientes a la niña, aún después de que Ike se apartara el juguete del rostro con molestia.

-Ruby, no molestes a Ike. -la regañó el cuidador suavemente- ¿Por qué inventas esas historias?

La niña regresó a su posición inicial, y miró a su marioneta mientras le acomodaba el cabello revuelto.

-No las invento. Las leo en los libros.

-Pues no deberías creer en todo lo que lees en los libros. -respondió Kenny- Algunos son sólo fantasía.

-Eso dice Ky... -lo miró la niña- Y Mamá también lo decía... Ella decía que al morir, nuestras almas van al Cielo, al Infierno o al Purgatorio. Y Ky dice que todo eso sobre fantasmas son patrañas... pero luego esperan que creamos todo lo que dice la Biblia. -Ike asintió en acuerdo.

El cuidador sonrió. Eran niños muy listos.

-¿Ustedes no creen en nada de eso? -se inclinó un poco hacia ellos.

-Creo en _algunas_ cosas. -respondió Ruby- Pero en otras no. Por ejemplo: no creo que Dios haya creado el mundo en siete días... O que Noé metiera a _tooodos_ esos animales en un solo barco. O que si Ky se casaba con Stan se iban a ir al Infierno... -el mayor se quedó inmóvil por un momento, y vio que los niños parecían algo apenados- O que el Espíritu Santo sea una paloma.

-No, yo tampoco creo en eso. -el más pequeño negó con la cabeza.

Kenny dejó salir una nueva sonrisa.

-Las palomas son todo menos santas. -continuó Ruby.

-Hacen caca en las ventanas. -dijo Ike.

-O que Jesús transormó a los demonios en cerdos y los hizo saltar al mar y ahogarse. ¡Pobres cerdos! -exclamó Ruby- ¡No tienen la culpa!

Kenny no pudo evitarlo, y dejó salir una gran risa. Probablemente la primera risa hecha y derecha desde que había llegado a esa casa... Y pronto los niños se contagiaron, por lo menos un poco.

-Ky y Stan nos hablaban de esas cosas cuando éramos más pequeños. -contó Ruby.

La sonrisa de Kenny se fue diluyendo de a poco.

-¿Alguna vez le habían hablado de esto a su madre? -los niños negaron firmemente con la cabeza, sin siquiera alzar la mirada- ¿Y a su hermano?

-Ya no. -dijo Ike- Ya no podemos hablar de nada con Ky.

-Desde que empezó la Guerra, Ky se volvió cada vez más como Mamá... -dijo Ruby- Se volvió muy serio... Y ya no pudimos contarle nada.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, y luego Ike habló:

-Yo creo que está triste porque Stan se fue a la Guerra. -dijo- Y no pudo ir con él.

Kenny pareció algo intrigado, pero Ruby explicó antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

- _Mamá_ no lo dejó ir. -siguió ella, como una corrección. Luego se dirigió a Kenny, aunque siempre mirando su juquete- Discutieron por eso... Después Ky quería traerlo de vuelta, pero Mamá no lo dejó.

Luego el mayor dejó crecer el silencio por otro momento más. Ike continuó otro poco:

-Dijo que no se quería quedar aquí sola. ...Así que Ky se quedó con nosotros. A esperar que vuelva.

Ruby al fin miró a Kenny una vez más, con una profunda determinación:

-Y _**va**_ a volver. Estoy segura.

El rubio calló, pero le dio a la niña una media sonrisa de apoyo.

-Espero que vuelva... -dijo Ike, tan bajo que Ruby no lo oyó- Lo hecho de menos.

...

En medio de las antiguedades del cuarto, Kyle seguía mirando cuidadosamente los retratos. Se detuvo por un momento, y meditó sobre una idea en concreto. Finalmente dio un suspiro y decidió que lo más sensato era acabar con todas las posibilidades. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el dibujo de Ruby, lo abrió y comenzó a comparar a esas personas con las de las fotografías.

No le agradaba la idea. Había dejado de creer en los fantasmas a los seis años, pero a diferencia de su madre, no podía ignorar algo sólo porque no creía en ello. A menudo pensaba que realmente uno no podía estar seguro de nada. Aunque esa idea tampoco le agradaba.

Revisó las fotos una por una. De fiestas, de reuniones, fotos familiares, retratos de boda. Eran muy interesantes, pero ninguna coincidía con el dibujo de Ruby. Kyle se forzó a sí mismo a ser tan breve como pudiera, e ignorar cualquier curiosidad personal que no viniera al caso.

En circunstancias normales, todo aquello le habría parecido fascinante. Le encantaba la historia, la literatura, la música y las cosas antiguas... Y estar al exterior. ...O al menos así había sido antes. Pero aquello era un asunto serio, y desde que había quedado a cargo de la casa que no se molestaba en poner atención a ninguna de sus preferencias personales.

Cuando las fotografías individuales se acabaron, Kyle se encontró con un álbum. No muy grande, pero grueso y muy elaborado. Era de color negro y estaba labrado en patrones muy delicados, con esquinas de bronce torneado y un cerrojo enchapado que probablemante fuera de cuero. Lo tomó del fondo de la pila y dejó el dibujo sobre un taburete que servía también de sostén al rifle.

Se incorporó algo mejor y abrió el libro. Frente a él se veían varias personas, que por sus atuendos pertenecían al siglo anterior. Estaban de pie, sentados o recostados, solos o acompañados... pero todos compartían una característica: Yacían tiesos, aún de pie, los que estaban, con los ojos cerrados y sus bocas entreabiertas.

Se detuvo un momento. A Kyle no le costó trabajo imaginarse de qué clase de álbum se trataba... pero jamás había puestos sus ojos en algo como aquello.

-Señor. -la voz de Kenny lo sobresaltó, y enseguida se giró a verlo, en la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Buscaron en todas partes. -dijo el rubio- No hay nadie en el primer piso tampoco.

-Ya veo... -respondió él. No parecía tener sentido... pero eran los hechos- Muy buen, dígales que suban. Me reuniré con ellos en un minuto.

-Sí, Señor. -el rubio se inclinó brevemente y dio la media vuelta.

-¿Señor Kenneth? -lo llamó Kyle antes de que cruzara el umbral. El cuidador se volvió y lo encontró ya de pie. Se le acercó.

-¿Sí, Señor? -dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto, y Kyle fue a su encuentro.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que es esto? -y le enseñó el libro negro.

-Es un álbum de fotografías -señaló lo obvio Kenny.

-Lo sé. -Kyle no le dio importancia al comentario- Pero mire -y pasó unas cuantas páginas frente a él- Este álbum tiene que ser del siglo pasado... Pero... Las personas...

-Están muertas. Sí. -respondió firmemente el mayor.

Kyle lo miró fijamente, al ver sus sospechas confirmadas. Su rostro estaba bastante turbado.

-Es un Libro de los Muertos. -continuó Kenny.

-Jamás había visto algo así. -respondió el pelirrojo, y continuó cambiando las páginas- Nunca pensé que habría uno de esos aquí.

Kenny asintió.

-Esta casa es _muy_ vieja, Señor. Sabrá usted que esa era una práctica bastante común en los viejos días. -el menor asintió, muy seriamente- Durante el siglo pasado, las personas tomaban retratos de los muertos, con la esperanza que sus almas de alguna manera siguieran vivas a través de las imágenes.

Kyle apretó un poco los labios, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Incluso hay retratos en grupo. Algunas personas, parece que hermanos... aún vivas eran fotografiadas junto a los cadáveres. -Kenny asintió.

-Se acostumbraba mucho con los gemelos. O los esposos. -Kenny hablaba bastante bajo- Cuando la enfermedad se llevaba a uno de ellos.

-Dios santo -casi gimió Kyle-; ser forzado a posar junto al cadáver de tu hermano... A algunos los sostenían de pie... -y señaló la pata de una pequeña estructura de metal que se asomaba por detras de la espalda y piernas de uno de los durmientes.

-Así es. A otros a veces les pintaban los ojos abiertos.

-Eso veo... -dijo el Amo, cada vez más pálido- Otros estaban ya descomponiéndose cuando los retrataban...

-Algunas veces, los fotografos especialistas debían viajar desde muy lejos... -dijo Kenny, casi como un murmullo- Y los cuerpos no aguantaban mucho.

-Hay algunos en grupo... -de pronto se cubrió la boca- ¡Dios, incuso hay madres con sus bebés muertos! -Kenny calló- Tiene un aspecto tan macabro... -murmuró- ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer algo así?

-El dolor... por perder a un ser querido, puede hacer que las personas hagan las cosas más extrañas. -Kyle guardó silencio, y Kenny lo observó por un largo instante.

-¿Nh? ...Qué extraño -dijo, más bien para sí mismo- Aquí falta una.

En una de las últimas páginas, se dibujaba el contorno perfecto de una fotografía que parecía haber desaparecido.

-Tal vez se despegó... -dijo Kenny.

-Tal vez. -respondió Kyle, y cerró el libro- Deshágase de él inmediatamente. -se lo entregó, volviendo a adoptar su usual postura erguida- No quiero que lo niños lo vean.

-En seguida, Señor.

Kenny permaneció en el cuarto, después de que Kyle tomara sus cosas. Permaneció en el cuarto aún después de que se fuera y sus pasos ya no se escucharan. Se quedó ahí. En silencio. Y luego de todo eso, se fue.

...

La noche se cirnió sobre la estancia, sin haberse visto ni el rastro de nadie más. En el salón de la planta baja, Kyle se dejaba descanzar sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea. Algo lejos de ahí, el Sr. Kenneth leía calladamente. El rifle de caza descanzaba a sus pies. Por las grandes ventanas se distinguían las copas de los árboles a la distancia, mecidos por el viento como olas.

-Se hace un poco tarde, Sr. Kenneth. -le dijo el Amo- ¿Por qué no se va a dormir? -el mayor lo miró brevemente, con la silueta de una sonrisa.

-Pareciera que también a usted le vendría bien una buena noche de sueño, Señor... -Kyle, sabiéndose exhasuto, se atrevió a devolverle el gesto.

-Lo contraté para cuidar de mis hermanos, no de mi. -alcanzó casi a bromear. Kenny cerró su libro.

-Señor, debería descansar. -acomodó su lectura en sus rodillas- Recuéstese un rato, yo vigilaré.

-Usted no sabe manejar un rifle. -respondió el menor, con sus dedos sobre los ojos.

-Puedo aprender. -sonrió Kenny.

Algo que oscilaba entre una risa cansada y un suspiro resignado brotó de los labios de Kyle. Se incorporó un poco en su asiento.

-Hace frío. -dijo- Venga a sentarse junto al fuego.

-Le agradezco, Señor... Pero aquí estoy bien. -le sonrió con cortesía.

-Vamos... -el más joven hizo un gesto con la mano, y un destello de gentileza se vio claro como el día.

Kenny se levantó de su asiento, dejó su lectura y se acercó a la chimenea. Tomó asiento casi tímidamente en un sofá a la izquierda de Kyle y calentó sus manos frente al fuego.

-Muchas gracias... -estaba claramente más cómodo. Y Kyle dio para si mismo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tal vez estaba muy cansado esa noche para sostener la distancia de relación profesional. O tal vez era que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no conversaba realmente con alguien.

-Cuénteme sobre cuando trabajaban aquí. -dijo, con genuina curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiere saber? -preguntó el mayor.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a cuidar niños? -Kenny volvió a sonreír.

-Yo era el hijo del Ama de Llaves. -dijo -Nací en esta misma casa. Cuando era muy pequeño, los patrones que mi madre había cuidado de niños ya eran adultos, y no paso mucho antes de que ellos también tuvieran hijos. -parecía contar todo con muy dulces recuerdos, y Kyle se volvió a sonreír al verlo- Mi madre ya estaba mayor, y más ocupada dirigiendo a los sirvientes, así que los patrones me dejaron a mí a cargo de los niños. A partir de entonces, siempre me encargué de cuidar a los niños de la familia. O por lo menos hasta que crecieron y se fueron a estudiar. Luego mi madre murió y yo quedé a cargo de la servidumbre.

-¿Eran muchos sirvientes? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, sí, Señor. -sonrió con algo similar al orgullo- Éramos como quince, sin contar a Tweek y Craig... -luego su expresión se apagó un poco- Pero al final sólo quedamos nosotros tres.

El menor se adelantó en el asiento, y descansó los codos sobre las rodillas. Reposó la barbilla en una de sus manos delgadas.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó. Kenny aguardó un momento.

-Los patrones se mudaron a Londres. Venían aquí cada vez menos, con la distancia... -sonó más y más melancólico- Y así fue que gradualmente, la casa se fue quedando vacía.

El joven Señor se acomodó donde estaba, y dio un suspiro cansado.

-Es la misma historia. -dijo, masajeando un poco su nuca- Al final todos terminan dejando esta maldita isla... -luego volvió a mirarlo- Mi familia era originalmente judía, ¿sabía?

Al mayor le costaba trabajo visualisarlo... pero podía comprender de qué se trataba. Kyle continuó:

-Nuestro apellido era Bloflovski. Después de la Primera Guerra, mis tíos y mis abuelos se mudaron a Inglaterra. A mediados del 25, mis padres vieron venir los problemas y los seguimos hasta aquí. -hizo una pausa- Lo dejamos todo, cambiamos nuestro apellido, nos convertimos, y mi madre hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para escondernos de ese conflicto. Tres años después de llegar, adoptaron a Stan... y parecía que estaríamos bien. -perdió sus ojos verdes en el fuego de la chimenea- Los niños nacieron, y los bautizaron. Con su condición, tuvimos que adaptarnos como pudimos. No era perfecto... pero nos las arreglamos para ser felices. -y una sonrisa perdida en el tiempo se escurrió por sus labios- _**Éramos**_ felices, a pesar de todo... -pero enseguida se deslizó la amargura- ...Hasta que la Guerra nos alcanzó otra vez. -otra pausa- Mis abuelos, primos y tíos se fueron en el verano de 1940, cuando Ruby tenía cuatro años y Ike, tres. Justo antes de la Ocupación.

Se enderezó un poco antes de continuar:

-...Esa fue la última vez que supe de ellos.

Kenny se quedó en silencio, y por primera vez vio sobre los hombros de Kyle el peso de toda la soledad que había sentido; encerrado en aquella casa. Enjaulado. Primero por su madre, y ahora por el amor a sus hermanos. Aún tan joven... A oscuras... para siempre. Abandonado. Como otra sombra que se movía en silencio entre las paredes calladas.

-Oh... -dejó ir Kenny, involuntariamente como un lamento- Cómo lo siento...

Kyle volvió a mirarlo sin reaccionar demasiado. Con un suave moviemiento apartó un rizo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, y se incorporó un poco con una media sonrisa.

-Oh, descuide. -dijo en un tono bastante casual, y entrelazó los dedos sobre sus piernas- No los culpo en realidad. -hizo una pausa más corta- Tres años después, mi padre y Stan se fueron también; al frente. Y mi madre nos dejó cerca de un año después.

Hubo otro silencio.

-En realidad, no murió de fiebre. -dijo por fin- Aunque sí _enfermó_.

El Amo vio en los ojos de Kenny que alcanzaba a comprender a qué se refería.

-...Cuando nos llegó la noticia de que Padre había muerto -explicó-, casi al año de haberse ido... Madre quedó destrozada. Cambió... Se volvió depresiva, y más violenta. Era como si hubiese perdido la cabeza -y dejó perder sus ojos en el fuego una vez más. Jamás había hablado de aquello con nadie- Peleaba con los sirvientes, le gritaba a los niños. Llegó a golpearlos alguna vez. Tuvimos muchas discusiones en aquel entonces; no había modo de calmarla. Pero logré convencer a los sirvientes de que se quedaran... por un tiempo. ...Ella bebía. Casi no dormía. Nunca quería quedarse sola. -calló un poco- Fue algo muy duro para los niños. -frotó sus manos y se enderezó- Así fue por más de seis meses. Poco después de que Stan se declarara desaparecido, los sirvientes se fueron. Esa noche tuvimos... una fuerte discusión. Y a la mañana siguiente... se había ido.

Calló un momento más, y dio otro suspiro. Éste sin embargo, no sonaba tan pesado.

-No creo que vaya a regresar jamás, si es que sigue viva. -concluyó- Pero, por horrible que pueda parecer... estamos todos mucho mejor sin ella.

-...Entiendo. -murmuró el cuidador... aunque probablemente Kyle no lo oyera.

Kenny pareció dudar un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-De hecho, nosotros nos fuimos también. -y su patrón lo miró con intriga- Aunque, bueno... -y meció un poco la cabeza rubia- A veces, cuando dejas un lugar... es como si se fuera contigo. -casi pudo parecer el reflejo de una sonrisa en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos azulinos- Siempre sentí que jamás dejé realmente esta casa.

-¿Y por qué **fue** que se fueron? -preguntó Kyle.

-Oh, bueno... -hizo una pausa- Fue por la tuberculosis.

-¿Tuberculosis? -se sorprendió un poco el Amo. Kenny asintió.

-Toda el área fue evacuada. -y sonrió un poco- Aunque... bueno, eso fue hace ya unos cuantos años.

Kyle meditó un poco.

-Vaya... -dijo suavemente- Sin ánimo de ofender, Sr. Kenneth... -casi llegó a sonreíse- Pero por lo que dice... usted podría tener edad para ser mi padre... -y dejó escapar algo similar a una risa entre dientes- Realmente no lo aparenta sin embargo...

Kenny devolvió el gesto, algo incómodo.

-Bueno... No me gusta mucho pensar en mi edad.

-Lo comprendo... -lo tranquilizó Kyle- Discúlpeme por eso. Fue grosero.

-Oh, Señor, por favor... -le volvió a sonreír- No se disculpe por eso...

Luego de un momento, ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Kyle reflexionó sobre todo aquello por unos instantes.

-¿Fue por aquel entonces también que Tweek perdió el habla? -preguntó por fin.

Kenny se calló por otro par de instantes, ciertamente incómodo esta vez. Pero vio el genuino interés en el rostro de su patrón y en seguida respondió.

-Sí. Eso creo. -dijo, algo menos cordial, con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa- Aunque hace ya mucho tiempo de eso... Mi memoria está algo oxidada últimamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? -Kenny pareció dudar.

-Un día, simplemente... dejó de hablar.

-Pero debe haber habido una razón... -habló el menor, casi para sí mismo. Kenny negó con la cabeza.

-Si la hubo, nosotros jamás lo descubrimos.

-Pero la gente no deja de hablar solo así... Estas cosas suelen ser el resultado de algún trauma... -dijo, más para sí mismo- Algo _**debe**_ haberle pasado. -volvió a mirar a Kenny- ¿Trataron de preguntarle al respecto?

-No hubo manera. -respondió Kenny- Él simplemente se rehusa a transmitirnos nada.

El pelirrojo rozó sus labios con uno de sus dedos, pensativo.

-¿Sus patrones eran buenos con ustedes? -Kenny sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, sí, Señor. Fueron siempre muy amables. -Kyle vio que estaba siendo honesto- Nos trataban como si fuéramos de la familia. ...Les estaremos siempre muy agradecidos.

Sin quererlo, el menor se contagió un poco de su sonrisa.

-Me alegro... -y hubo otro momento, en el que sólo se oyó el crujir de la leña en el fuego- ¿Alguna vez volvió a saber de ellos? -sonó bastante cordial- ¿Siquiera si siguen con vida?

-No, Señor. -dijo más francamente- Para ser sincero, lo dudo.

-Hm. -solo pudo decir el menor, y se perdió en sus pensamientos por un segundo.

-Bueno, Señor... Si me disculpa... -Kenny se incorporó lentamente de su asiento, y acomodó su ropa- Me voy a la cama, o no podré levantarme en la mañana.

-Vaya entonces. -respondió Kyle, casi amable- Yo me quedaré un rato más.

Kenny hizo una pequela reverencia en saludo y se alejó unos pasos... pero se detuvo antes de alejarse realmente.

-¿Señor? -Kyle se giró a verlo. Kenny esperó un poco.

-Ese joven, Stan... Sé que no es asunto mío, pero... - vio cómo la expresión de su patrón se agrababa poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre con él? -preguntó Kyle en voz baja, pero algo tenso- ¿Los niños le han dicho algo?

Kenny suavizó su semblante. Su reacción no era en nada extraña. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Parece haber sido su alma gemela... -dijo, y el rostro de Kyle dejó caer cualquier defensa en un instante. Sólo la sorpresa y el desamparo se vieron en ese momento- Y me alegra mucho que así fuera. -los dedos blacos del Amo se apretaron por un instante contra la tela- Ojalá hubiera sido en circunstancias más amables. -volvió a inclinarse- Que descanse.

Y se fue.

Silencio. Los ojos verdes de Kyle no sabían que emoción dejar salir. Pero de alguna forma, sintió una clase de sensación... Como el roce reconfortante de una comida caliente, luego de mucho tiempo de frío. Algo que nadie le había brindado, tal vez desde que Stan se fue.

Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca nadie había intentado reconfortarlo respecto a Stan. Todo había sido... sólo soportar. Jamás había podido permitirse llorarlo. Extrañarlo. Nunca había _podido_. Los niños lo necesitaban; ahora más que nunca. Y él no podía fallarles.

No a ellos.

No otra vez.

El cuidador subió lentamente las estrechas escaleras hasta el cuarto que él y Tweek compartían. Era pequeño y para nada elegante, pero lo bastante confortable. Estaba bastante claro que por lo menos era para tres o cuatro camas chicas. Había un pequeño fuego en el hogar y una lámpara pequeña que iluminaba bastante.

Cuando entró, encontró a Tweek aún despierto, sentado en su cama, con los brazos apoyados en el borde se la pequeña ventana.

-Oh. Teeek. -dijo Kenny, y cerró la puerta. El más pequeño no se giró a verlo- Creí que ya estarías durmiendo. -el otro negó con la cabeza.

Kenny se quitó la gruesa chaqueta de lana negra y la colgó en una pequeña silla. Luego se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse las botas. Pero no se quitó la bufanda.

-Parece que el Amo sí está enamorado de ese muchacho. -dijo suavemente- El mundo es realmente chico.

No hubo respuesta, pero no era de extrañar. Tweek sí se giró a verlo esta vez, aunque sólo por algunos segundos.

-Y los niños parecen adorarlo también. -continuó Kenny, siempre con una clase de sonrisa- Es una lástima, pobrecillos.

Kenny acomodó sus botas cerca de la cama. Se calzó unas chinelas algo viejas y se incorporó. Tweek lo siguió con la mirada hasta un pequeño mueble, de donde sacó un pijama aun más viejo. Con una camisa de cuello alto, casi larga hasta las rodillas.

De espaldas a Tweek, Kenny por fin se sacó la bufanda. Se deshizo de su suéter negro y se desabotonó la camisa. Mientras se introducía en la camisa de su pijama, con bastante soltura, continuó.

-Al parecer las cosas fueron muy duras para él. -y su cabeza despeinada brotó del estrecho cuello blanco- No es de extrañar que terminara teniendo ese mal genio.

Para entonces Tweek ya no lo estaba mirando. De inmediato se cambió los pantalones y dobló lo demás en un santiamén. Luego regresó con la ropa doblada en las manos y la depositó en la silla, a los pies de la cama.

-Es realmente una lástima. Siendo tan joven... -dijo, más para sí- Pero no se puede hacer nada. -se metió en la cama ni bien la hubo abierto y se quedó sentado, mirando a su compañero.

Los grandes ojos de Tweek estaban perdidos en las profundidades oscuras del jardín cubierto siempre de niebla. Sólo un difuso destello se percibía desde donde estaba el cobertizo. Desde donde estaba Craig.

-Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? -una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujó en su rostro. Tweek se acurrucó en sí mismo como única respuesta- Descuida... Mañana te enviaré a recojer castañas, y podrán estar juntos un buen rato. ¿Está bien?

El menor se giró de inmediato a verlo. Algo de color se asomó por fin en sus mejillas, y le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce. Asintió.

-Bien. -Kenny sonrió aun más- Ahora duérmete. Habrá mucho que hacer mañana.

Y la luz se apagó.

Kyle se deslizó por los pasillos a oscuras. Por agunas ventanas entraba la tenue luz de la luna. Cerró los ojos y dobló la esquina. No necesitaba ver para saber a dónde iba. Respiraba con calma. De algún modo, se sentía tranquilo. Estaba agotado, y deseaba profundamente yacer en su cama y caer en un pesado sueño. Sí, estaba cansado esa noche.

Tan cansado...

- _¿Ky? -_ abrió los ojos de inmediato. Justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de los niños. Sonaron unos golpecitos desde adentro. _"_ _ **Ruby**_ _"- ¿Ky, estás ahí?_

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó. En su bolsillo, sus dedos ya tenían lista la llave.

 _-Ike quiere ir al baño... -_ Kyle dio un suspiro molesto y en seguida se abrió la puerta.

Los dos niños estaban de pie, esperando, tomados de las manos.

-Ike, ya te había dicho que fueras antes de dormir. -lo reprendió en voz baja Kyle. El más pequeño le dio una mirada apenada en disculpa- Ven, vamos. Que sea rápido.

Puso una mano en su espalda, y guió a los dos pequeños por los corredores. A los niños le parecía bastante impresionante que Kyle supiera orientarse tan bien sin tener una lámpara.

Pronto llegaron al baño. Kyle encendió una lámpara, abrió la puerta, dejó la lámpara dentro y Ike entró rápidamente. Cerró tras de sí, y no mucho después se oyó el agua correr y Ike emergió de nuevo con la lámpara, mucho más aliviado.

-¿Te lavaste las manos? -preguntó Kyle. Ike asintió.

-...Lo siento. -dijo con timidez, en lo que su hermano cerraba la puerta.

-Descuida. -respondió el mayor. Tomó la lámpara por un lado, y la mano de Ike por otro- Ahora vamos, regresemos a su cuarto.

Caminaron los tres casi en completo silencio por unos momentos.

-Podrías haber ido sin despertarme a mí, Ike... -se quejó Ruby suavemente- Pero también tenías miedo se ir al baño tú solo, ¿no? -se burló. Ike se apretó más a su hermano- Miedoso...

-Suficiente, Ruby. -la calló Kyle, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella- ¿O es que no recuerdas cómo te aferrabas a mis piernas porque te daba miedo la oscuridad?

La niña se tensó de inmediato, y unas motas de rubor brotaron en sus mejillas blancas. Ike rió entre dientes.

-¡Cállate, Ike! ¡Era una niña! -gruñó ella, avergonzada.

-¿De verdad? -dijo el menor, antes de volver a reír un poco. Kyle asintió.

-Tú eras aún muy pequeño en ese entonces. -dijo Kyle, y se volvió hacia su hermanita- Ruby nos llamaba a mí y a Stan, casi todas las noches. Muchas veces teníamos que contarle un cuento de más, o hasta cantarle para que se durmiera.

La niña desvió la mirada, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Oh, recuerdo eso... -reconoció Ike. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del dormitorio, y Kyle abrió- Me gustaba eso.

-...Vamos, entren. -se limitó a decir el mayor.

Los tres entraron. Kyle acostó a los niños y los arropó bien.

-Ky... -habló el pequeño, envuelto en frazadas- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato?

-Ya es muy tarde, Ike.

-Sólo un ratito... -rogó. Kyle dio un suspiro paciente.

-Bien, _sólo un ratito_. -y se sentó en la cama.

Permaneció así, en silencio, por varios minutos. Sólo escuchando sus respiraciones, acariciando su cabello. Siempre en silencio.

Luego de varios momentos de quietud, Kyle se inclinó muy lentamente hacia Ruby.

-Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo todo este tiempo... -murmuró cerca de su oído. Acarició tiernamente su cabello- A veces siento que Mamá no se ha ido, y que debo hacer las cosas a su modo, o no podré soportar tanto peso. -descansó su rostro sobre la almohada, casi sin hacer ruido- Sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada... Pero sin Stan, siento que tengo que hacerlo todo, aguantarlo todo. -apretó los labios, como luchando por decir esas palabras- Y yo también lo extraño... -hizo otra pausa- ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Silencio. Ruby no estaba dormida... y Kyle se daba cuenta. Se incorporó con cuidado y dejó un beso suave en su frente. Luego se levantó, con los ojos nublados y el pecho pesado.

Cuando se dispuso a irse, la voz del más pequeño lo retuvo.

-¿Ky? -murmuró. Su hermano se giró a verlo- ¿Cuándo volverá Stan a casa?

Una mano invisible estrujó su corazón en ese instante.

-Cuando termine la Guerra. -respondió, con la voz más calmada que logró sacar.

-¿Y por qué fue a la Guerra? -continuó- Nadie nos ha hecho nada malo...

Kyle logró contener el gemido que surgió de su pecho. Apretó los puños detrás de las piernas, tomó un poco de aire rápidamente, se irguió y hasta llegó a sonreír un poco.

-Stan fue... -necesitó un momento más para reunir fuerzas- Stan fue... porque es muy valiente. -respondió- Los alemanes estaban haciéndole daño a muchas personas, y él no estaba preparado para dejar que nos dijeran qué hacer.

-¿Por qué? -Kyle tomó aire... pero no supo qué responder.

...

El dormitorio era amplio y el suelo, frío. En el enorme armario estaban colgados todos los abrigos de Stan. Vacíos. Fríos. Kyle se acercó a ellos y los acaricó con manos temblorosas, uno a uno.

Estaba ya con su pijama blanco, y envuelto en su gruesa bata oscura... pero sus pies y manos estaban helados, y su respiración, ahogada. Finalmente llegó al abrigo azul oscuro que Stan siempre usaba. Lo supo ni bien lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, y el agua calló de sus ojos como una lenta lluvia. A penas alcanzó a dejar salir un gemido, casi mudo, y sus brazos delgados rodearon la prenda colgada con doloroso temblor.

Aún estaba en ella el perfume de su dueño, y golpeó a Kyle como una ola inclemente. Derribándolo con un solo movimiendo; abrumándolo. Se aferró al abrigo, casi sin fuerzas... pero tan desesperadamente... Las lágrimas calleron una tras otra.

Se desprendió de la percha que lo sostenía, y Kyle se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo. Se acurrucó ahí, y enterró su rostro en la tela azul. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones; su voz apenas era un susurro.

Era 1928. Kyle no sabía cómo reaccionar a la noticia: Se acercaba su octavo cumpleaños, ¿y sus padres hablaban de adoptar a otro niño?

Ambos padres fueron varias veces a ver a ese tal nuevo hermano, del que Kyle no sabía qué pensar. Finalmente, su padre fue definitivamente por él. Kyle y su madre se quedaron en casa, esperando.

Los adultos le habían hablado mucho sobre las ventajas de tener un hermano, y que debía ser muy amable con él. Que debía ayudarlo, enseñarle y cuidarlo... pero al final, sólamente la idea de que, tal vez, otro hijo distraería a su madre de ser tan dura con él, terminó por convencerlo de que podía ser una buena idea.

Cuando Gerald finalmente regresó, con el niño a su lado, y su madre llevó a Kyle abajo a recibirlo, el pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante:

Parecía ser de su edad, un poco más alto. Con el cabello negro y claros ojos azules. Parecía tener una buena salud, y lo miraba como si no comprendiera si realmente estaba en un ambiente familiar u hostil.

-Éste será tu nuevo hermano, Kyle. -le había dicho su padre- Se llama Stanley.

-¿Qué se dice, Kyle? -dijo su madre.

Kyle calló. No comprendía por qué lo habían traído en primer lugar. Era bastante lindo, sí. Pero si querían otro hijo, ¿por qué no sólo _tenían_ otro? ¿Por qué buscarían a uno de su edad?

-Pensé que sería un bebé. -fue lo único que escapó de su boca. El primer pensamiento que le había venido a la mente.

-¡Kyle! -lo reprendió su madre, y tironeó levemente de su oreja, haciendo que el menor gruñera de dolor- ¡No seas maleducado!

Pero de pronto se escuchó una risa desconocida, y todos se dirigieron al recién llegado.

-Vaya. -dijo Gerald- Es la primera vez que lo escucho reír...

Sin que nadie se lo indicara, Stanley se adelantó y le extendió su mano a Kyle.

-Soy Stan. -le sonrió, con mejillas rosadas- Es un placer.

Kyle guardó silencio, y miró a la mano y al muchacho, pero en un instante la estrechó con mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

Fue el primer amigo real que tuvo desde que había llegado a Inglaterra. Enseguida se volvieron amigos íntimos. Festejaron ambos el cumpleaños de Kyle como si fuera de los dos. Pasaban juntos cada segundo que podían. Leían, jugaban, pescaban y se iban a cazar insectos. Se quedaban despiertos hasta el amanecer, haciendo castillos de almohadas. Exploraban cada centímetro que podían, y siempre los sirvientes los encontraban durmiendo siestas en los rincones más extraños, siempre uno junto al otro, o tomados de las manos.

Se enseñaban canciones el uno al otro. Se contaban historias, de fantasía y de verdad. Stan le contó cómo sus padres habían muerto, y Kyle le contó por qué habían cambiado su apellido. Miraban las estrellas, se escapaban a jugar en el jardín. Nadaban en verano y patinaban en invierno. Día tras día, se hacían más y más cercanos.

La tarde del día que Kyle cumplió doce, Stan lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él casi hasta el bosque. Se sentaron en un claro pequeño, donde había armada una pequeña merienda, con moras y tarta de manzana. Y flores. Y una cajita. En ella había un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, que Stan había ahorrado para comprar. Kyle poseía cosas mucho más caras, pero ninguna más valiosa.

Lo abrazó amorosamente, y su ingenuo corazón se sintió muy dichoso. Luego Stan le pidió que cerrara los ojos, lo tomó de las manos... y le dio su prmer beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños... -le había dicho, con las mejillas trémulas y ojos con estrellas y nubes.

El rojo de su rostro solo podía compararse al de su cabello, teñido más aún por la caída del sol. El ruido de su corazón casi no lo dejaba pensar... Pero la felicidad brotó de su pecho como agua de un río. Se inclinó hacia él, con sus manos entrelazadas y lo besó una vez más.

Eran niños. No sabían lo que hacían. Lo que significaba realmente. Solo sabían que estar juntos los hacía más felices de lo que habían sido antes. No podían preveer que aquel sentimiendo tan dulce podía desencadenar cosas terribles.

Solo sabían que se sentía correcto. Y aún cuando habían aprendido cómo se suponía que debían ser las parejas, y lo que debían hacer... Solo podían pensar en seguir juntos. Siempre de la mano.

Los nazis ocuparon la isla cuando él y Kyle tenían veinte años.

Ya eran hombres del todo, fuertes y determinados; y de haber querido, podrían haberse ido también. Pero había dos niños que necesitaban de su familia. Y Kyle no permitiría que nada les pasara.

-Nos enlistaremos en la Armada. -dijo Gerald una tarde oscura a su esposa. Stan estaba a su lado.

Kyle estaba al tanto de todo. No podía decir que se oponía.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Gerald?! -articuló Sheila, con su rostro regordete, pálido como el papel. Su cabello rojo, prolijamente recogido sobre su cabeza, y un juego de perlas adornaban sus orejas y cuello.

-No tenemos otra opción, Sheila. -respondió el hombre, visiblemente tenso sin embargo.

-¡No intentes timarme! -se exhaltó ella, levantándose de pronto del sofá- ¡No estás forzado a ir! ¡Ambos sabemos que, con nuestros medios, pordríamos haberlo evitado!

-¡Esos salvajes nos están invadiendo! -intervino Stan, aún así bastante enfadado. Kyle se acercó a él en silencio- ¿Y si nos descubren? ¿Simplemente vamos a sentarnos a esperar, Madre?

-No podemos dejar que esto siga. -habló el pelirrojo, sobresaltando a la mujer- ¡Simplemente no _**podemos**_ , ¿no lo entiendes?!

-¿Y qué será de los niños, si eso pasa? -continuó el de cabello negro.

Sheila los miró furiosa. Sus labios con carmín se apretaron en una delgada línea.

 **-¡Cuida tu lugar, Stanley! -** le advirtió. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron perplejos. Ella jamás había hecho diferencias con él- ¡No te atrevas _**tú**_ a decirme qué es mejor para mis hijos!

Kyle, por primera vez, le dio a su madre una mirada chispeante; como advirtiéndole que no se pasara de la raya. Su espalda se irguió y sus puños se apretaron, pero Stan lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que llegara a hablar.

Kyle se quedó en el lugar, y Sheila volvió su atención a su esposo.

-¡¿Creees acaso que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, Gerald?! -se le acercó, y lo apuntó con el dedo- ¡¿Que no sé que, en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí, irás directo a la cama de alguna de esas mujerzuelas?!

- _¡Madre!_ -Kyle gritó en voz baja, y logró sacarla de su mente por un momento- Por todos los Cielos... ¡Los niños!

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el salón. El fuego ardía en la chimenea.

-Voy a ir al Frente, Sheila. -dijo el Señor de la Casa- Y no estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

Sheila, poco a poco, fue relajando su postura, pero se veía aún una mirada torcida en sus ojos.

-¿Y piensan igual por aquí? -y giró su rostro hacia los dos jóvenes. Ambos asintieron.

Sabían los dos que no auguraba nada bueno, pero era la verdad.

-Bien, Gerald... -habló por fin la mujer- ¿Quieres ir a la Guerra? Como gustes. -y con una mano sujetó el collar de perlas que llevaba al cuello- Vete. ¡Váyanse los tres! -y se las arrancó de un tirón. Unas cuantas de ellas calleron al suelo, salpicándolo- ¡Y llévate ésto también!

Arrojó el collar a los pies de su esposo atónito. Con el rostro congestionado de rabia y vergüenza.

-¡Llévatelas! -exclamó- ¡Tendrás que pagarles con algo, ¿no es cierto?! -y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Vete! ¡Ve a la Guerra y muere allí! -su voz de quebró- ¡Déjame sola, como hicieron todos los demás!- y se cubrió el rostro, desmoronándose entre sollozos.

Kyle fue hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla.

-Mamá... -le dijo suavemente- Tranquilízate, por favor.

-Oh, Kyle... -gimió ella. Su hijo dejó que se aferrara a su espalda, como si sólo eso puediera sostenerla en pie. Lloró desconsoladamente por unos eternos minutos, y luego habló desde ahí- Sólo vete, Gerald...

El hombre se sintió helado, pero pronto se dio la vuelta, y subió a hacer su equipaje. Stan se quedó observando a Kyle, y cómo Sheila se había dejado caer en el suelo, y ahora ambos estaban ahí sentados. Intentó acercársele, pero Kyle hizo un gesto para detenerlo.

No era momento para hablarle. Con el rostro de su madre enterrado en el pecho, Kyle indicó en silencio que subiera también, y así se hizo.

En seguida, Gerald bajó con una maleta mediana en la mano, y abrigado para salir. Stan lo acompañaba, igual que como había subido.

-Iré yo primero -dijo simplemente- Viajaré a la ciudad, a esperar. Me quedaré en un hotel hasta que todo esté listo. -y miró a sus hijos mayores- Allá nos reuniremos cuando sea la fecha. -y los dos asintieron- ...Ya me despedí de los niños.

Amagó a acercarse a su esposa, pero se detuvo bastante antes de llegar a ella. Sheila sólo callaba.

-Cuando regrese... -dijo, como una despedida- Hablaremos. -sólo hubo silencio en respuesta. Gerald aguardó, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Las palabras batallaron para salir de su boca- Te amo, Sheila...

Y se fue.

Los siguientes días, las cosas fueron más y más difíciles en la casa. Sheila casi no hablaba, los niños no comprendían qué pasaba, y Stan parecía constantemente darle vueltas a algo. Mientras se acercaba la fecha para ir a la ciudad, los dos jóvenes estaban cada vez más inquietos sobre cómo reaccionaría la Señora de la Casa cuando llegara el momento.

Un miércoles, finalmente llegó la órden. Stan abrió la carta, que decía que debía presentarse cuanto antes en la ciudad para su reclutamiento, antes de que las tropas partieran.

E iría. Tanto él como Kyle.

Los niños se angustiaron, pero ya se les había hablado de ello hacía tiempo, y las promesas de ambos de volver con bien habían logrado apaciguar un poco su ansiedad. Sheila no intervino en ningún momento.

Pero, la misma mañana que Stan recivió su carta, Kyle abrió otra dirigida a él:

 _"En nombre del Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña, Lord Winston Churchill, y el Govierno de Su Magestad el Rey, se le informa con mucho pesar que usted no se encuentra en condiciones para formar parte de nuestras filas, por causa de su salud. Dado lo cual, su solicitud queda rechazada._

 _No tiene permitido así presentarse en las líneas del Frente de Su Majestad, y queda excento de realizar el servicio militar durante la total duración de este conflicto."_

Kyle quedó pálido en el sitio. En la cocina, frente a él, Stan y los niños lo miraban inmóviles.

-No puedo ir... -dijo, como si no hubiera dado crédito a sus ojos. Stan fue hasta él y tomó la carta de sus manos- Por cuestiones de salud. 

-¿Qué? -dijo. La leyó de arriba a abajo, casi escandalizado. Pero terminó dejando caer sus brazos- No lo entiendo.

Kyle se enderezó de golpe, giró sobre sí mismo y salió de la cocina como una ráfaga.

-¿Entonces Ky no irá a la Guerra? -preguntó Ruby, inocentemente alegre.

-¿Stan se va a quedar también? -preguntó Ike.

-¡No seas bobo, Stan tiene que ir! -replicó ella- ¡Lo ordenó _**El Rey**_!

-¿Pero si Ky no va, quién va a cuidar a Stan? -y ambos se vieron preocupados cuando Ruby no supo responder.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Stan, que seguía helado. Aun tenía la carta en la mano, y los ojos fijos en la puerta. Al fin, siguió a Kyle.

Sheila estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con una taza de té y un libro en su mano. La luz del día atravesaba las ventanas de cortinas abiertas.

Kyle se le acercó casi corriendo, con la mirada encendida y los puños apretados. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -preguntó sin rodeos.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu madre. -lo cortó ella con autoridad rígida.

Pero Kyle no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. Sí que tenía descaro de hablar con tanta naturalidad, cuando sabía _**muy bien**_ de qué hablaba.

- _Madre..._ -le advirtió con su tono de voz- _**¿qué hiciste?**_ \- casi parecía estar gruñiendo. La rabia brotaba de sus ojos claros.

Sheila bajó su taza y cerró su libro. Luego lo miró fijamente, con unos ojos que no parecían estar en el presente, justo cuando Stan apareció. Se detuvo a algunos metros.

 _ **-No irás a ninguna parte, Kyle. -**_ dijo, ante los pertrificados cuerpos de los otros dos- Los contactos de tu padre lo arreglaron en un segundo. -y dejó su lectura en la mesita a su lado.

-¿Cómo te atreviste...? -dejó escapar Kyle casi como un susurro. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Stan y Gerald podrán irse si quieren... -Sheila volvió a tomar su taza- Pero tú eres _**mi hijo**_. Y no pienso dejar que vayas allá a morir. No, luego de todo lo que hice para mantenerte a salvo hasta ahora. No puedes pedirme que haga eso, cuando tu lugar está en esta casa. -nuevamente lo miró fijo- Cuidando de _**tu familia.**_

-Iré ahora mismo a aclarar esto. -y se giró rapidamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con paso veloz. Pero no alcanzó a alejarse unos metros.

 _-¿Y crees que te escucharán?_ -se detuvo en el el lugar. Sheila lo miraba aún desde su sofá- Estamos en guerra, Kyle. Incluso _**si**_ toman en cuenta lo que digas, ¿en serio crees que hay tiempo para ocuparse de eso?

Stan vio cómo Kyle bajaba los hombros lentamente, y se volvía hacia la mujer del sofá. Con una derrotada frustración en la mirada. Ella se incorporó con calma, y dio algunos pasos hacia él.

Kyle echó una mirada a Stan de soslayo, y se acercó a su madre lentamente. Se detuvo a pocos pasos, pero ella se acercó más.

-Kyle... -dijo en un tono aparentemente persuasivo, y lo sujetó por los hombros- Eres _**mi hijo**_... -hizo algo similar a una sonrisa- _**Todo**_ lo que me queda. -ambos jóvenes palidecieron al oír aquello. Era como si los niños ni siquiera existieran- Debes saber que hago esto por tu bien. -y lo envolvió en sus brazos, descanzando de costado su cabeza en su hombro- Debes ser bueno y obedecer a tu madre. -lo sujetó con fuerza, y luego acarició su pelo. Algo estaba _**muy**_ mal- Te quedarás aquí, en casa...- murmuró suevamente.

Sus dedos de uñas pintadas de apretaron fuertemente contra la piel blanca de la nuca de su hijo. Y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Él se quedó inmóvil, pálido. Su madre de dio un beso en la frente que se sintió como un puñetazo.

Cuando ella se fue, Kyle seguía aún en el mismo lugar. Su mirada perdida en algún punto en el espacio. Stan fue enseguida hasta él, pero no reaccionó hasta que lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Estás bien? -lo llamó- ¡Kyle! ¿Estás bien?- el pelirrojo asintió, pero todavía, muy turbado.

Sus dedos, involuntariamente, se aferraron un poco al brazo de Stan.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, ambos se reunieron en una de las habitaciones. Estaban ambos prácticamente a oscuras, con el resto de la casa durmiendo. Debían hablar en voz, baja para no despertar a nadie. Mil y una veces ya lo habían hecho.

 _-Iré de todos modos. -_ le dijo Kyle, con tono decidido.

 _-¿Qué? -_ Stan se sobresaltó bastante _\- ¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-Haré lo que sea necesario. Tengo la mejor puntería; me aceptarán. -_ no iba rendirse tan fácilmente _\- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!_

Stan se le acercó, y suavemente lo sujetó por los hombros. Kyle siguió hablando:

 _-Si salimos pronto, estaremos en la ciudad antes del amanecer..._

 _-No, Kyle. Debes quedarte aquí. -_ los ojos del pelirrojo se paralizaron por un instante.

 _-¿Qué? -_ articuló, luego de unos momentos _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?_

 _-Sheila está cada vez peor. -_ Stan lo miró fijamente _\- ¡No puedes dejar a los niños solos con ella!_

En el fondo de su corazón, Kyle supo que tenía razón. Sus manos cayeron lentamente.

 _-Escucha. -_ dijo Stan, y se acercó otro poco _\- Te necesitan. Tienes que cuidarlos... -_ sus ojos azules se hundieron en los verdes de Kyle _\- No les falles, ¿está bien?_

Las manos de Kyle estrujaron suavemente los brazos de Stan. Sentía su pecho oprimirse, pero tenía que seguir fuerte. Apretó los dientes y respiró un par de veces, hasta que se recompuso. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero por fin volvió a mirarlo.

 _-Está bien... -_ sacó fuerzas de algún lugar, pero no podía evitar temblar.

 _-Cuando esto termine... -_ continuó Stan, tratando de que su voz tampoco temblara _\- Cuando regrese, si es necesario, nos llevaremos a los niños, como sea. ¿De acuerdo?_ -Kyle asintió, aún reconociendo lo fantasioso que aquello sonaba.

Las manos de Stan se movieron hasta sus mejillas, y descansó su frente sobre la suya.

 _-Buscaremos el modo de arreglar esto. -_ casi susurraba. Kyle se rehusaba a dejar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

 _-Sólo no dejes que te maten. -_ dijo, como una órden dolida _\- ¿Me oyes, Stanley?_

Los brazos de ambos se enredaron al rededor del otro. Kyle podía sentir el aire temblando en el pecho de Stan, mientras de aferraban uno al otro con fuerza.

 _-Regresa a casa... ¡Como sea! -_ y Kyle enterró el rostro en el cabello negro de Stan.

 _-Lo haré... -_ murmuró él, hundido en los hombros firmes de Kyle, entre sollozos mudos.

Tenía miedo. Y Kyle lo sabía. Ambos sabían que estaban jurando algo que no podían cumplir.

 _-Dios... -_ gimió Kyle, como un susurro. Una última plegaria. Miró hacia arriba con ojos cubiertos de agua, hacia la oscuridad _\- Dios... ayúdanos..._

No durmieron esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle no bajó a despedirse.

Los niños lo abrazaron y lloraron. Stan los consoló con promesas de esperanza y reencuentro. Pero con piedras en el corazón. Sheila los dejó despedirse y deseó buena suerte a Stan. Él le dijo a los niños que ya se había despedido de Kyle. Y era cierto.

En el momento que emprendió su camino por el amplio sendero que llevaba a los portones de hierro, Kyle lo estuvo observando. Antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Stan dio una última mirada atrás... hacia los ventanales del segundo piso. Donde Kyle lo observaba con el corazón en las manos. Pero fuerzas en el alma, aún entonces. No se podía permitir nada más.

El viento frío de la mañana lo envolvió, y le envió desde ahí una mirada profunda. Renovando su promesa, por absurda que fuera.

Luego, por último, Kyle lo vio alejarse, hasta perderse de vista. Y su espíritu cayó hasta el suelo.

Apretó sus dedos contra el marco de la ventana, y se tragó todo su dolor, su impotencia y su rabia. Se tragó su miedo y su soledad.

Le dio la bienvenida a las sombras que lo rodeaban, y se envolvió en piedra y acero.

No dejaría solos a esos niños. Aún frente a la mayor tormenta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tomó aire, y lo dejó todo ir. Apretó sus manos temblorosas hasta que estuvieron quietas. Se enderezó, y se acomodó el traje. Miró una última vez por la ventana... y luego cerró las cortinas.

 _-Ayúdanos._

...

Sus dedos se estrujaron más aún contra la tela oscura del abrigo. No podía respirar...

Todo ese tiempo, y aquella era la primera vez que lloraba realmente por lo ocurrido.

-Stan... -gimió, sin poderlo evitar- Stan... -gruñó con una lastimada rabia, apretando los puños- Maldita sea... -pero no podía hacer nada- ¿Dónde estás...?

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. Ni siquiera podía tener eso... La única persona que podía ayudarlo se había desvanecido. Desaparecido. Perdido.

Nada. Por casi tres años...

Y él seguía ahí. Y siempre seguiría ahí. Los tres permanecerían en esa casa, ecerrados, aplastados... Olvidados, por el resto de sus vidas.

Esos niños; esos pobres niños. Sin importar lo que hiciera... no podía salvarlos. No podía ayudarlos. Estarían en la ocuridad para siempre. Apartados del mundo.

Y al igual que ellos, él también estaría solo.

Kyle alzó el rostro por fin, ahogado y congestionado... pero más tranquilo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó las mejillas lo mejor que pudo, aunque aún no lograba calmarse. Acomodó un poco su cabello revuelto y se escurrió la nariz enrojecida.

Miró en sus brazos el abrigo azul, y suavemente lo llevó hasta su pecho. Cerró sus ojos cansados y húmedos y dejó que su respiración se calmara de a poco.

De repente, su espalda se irguió como tocada por un rayo. Kyle palideció en un instante... y aguzó los oídos tanto como pudo.

Silencio.

No. No era silencio. Un eco, lejano, pero que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más claro.

Se incorporó, con hielo corriéndole por las venas. El sonido se hizo al fin claro como el día. El abrigo quedó colgando de su mano. Y mientras, con pasos espectrales Kyle se iba moviendo hasta la puerta, terminó quedando en el suelo.

Su repiración se detuvo una vez más. Y sus ojos ahora estaban bien abiertos.

En la planta baja... alguien estaba tocando el piano.

...

 _Fin del Capítulo Cuatro_


	5. Chapter 5

Los Intrusos

Capítulo 5

Era Claire de Lune de Debussy. Perfectamente interpretado, esparciéndose como vapor entre los corredores.

Kyle se deslizó escaleras abajo, calzado, con el rifle bien sujeto y una lámpara en la mano. El sonido del piano resonaba claramente desde el interior del Cuarto de Música. Las notas danzaban en la negrura como fantasmas vibrantes.

El joven intentaba por todos los medios mantener la compostura, en lo que se acercaba más y más las blancas puertas dobles que lo separaban de la habitación.

Al llegar a la base de las escaleras y tocar el suelo de mármol, un crujido en la madera lo sobresaltó. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero no era nada. La música seguía sonando fuerte y clara, y Kyle se armó de valor para dirigirse hasta allá.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, y escuchó.

Estaba más que claro que era en efecto el piano, ni una radio, ni un disco... ni cosa parecida. Por más que intentaba, no lograba concebir una explicación coherente, y la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Dejó la lámpara en un pequeño mueble cercano y tomó mejor el rifle. Lentamente empujó el picaporte. La cerradura cedió, y la música se detuvo como por arte de magia. Puede que incluso con brusquedad.

Muy lejos de estar tranquilo, Kyle no se tomó su tiempo para abrir la puerta de par en par. Pero se asomó al cuarto lentamente, con el rifle en alto.

Echó un rápido vistazo al cuarto. No había nadie en el piano. Sin embargo, la tapa estaba abierta.

Kyle tomó aire ptrofundamente y se adentró del todo en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el piano, pero a los pocos pasos, el crujir de la puerta lo hizo voltearse. Ésta se cerró lentamente tras él, dejando la luz de la lámpara afuera.

Al final, la única luz restante fue la que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Kyle permaneció quieto por un momento, sin saber realmente si regresar y abrir la puerta o continuar hasta el piano. No le tomó mucho decidirse, y pronto llegó al piano. Bajó la tapa y la cerró con la pequeña llave que tenía al lado.

Aquello no tenía sentido realmente, en una situación tan inexplicable. Pero había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer; y si casualmente con eso detenía aquella música, mucho mejor.

Miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor, con el rifle en mano. Comprovó que de hecho, no había nadie en la habitación.

Se sentía demasiado cansado para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que bajó el rifle de una vez. Se dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Abrió la puerta una vez más y salió.

Ni bien hubo atrevesado el umbral, la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras él... muy, _**muy**_ lentamente.

Kyle se quedó viéndola por un momento. Bajó el picaporte una vez más y la puerta cedió a su mando como de costumbre. La sugetó por la el vorde y la movió hacia adelante y atrás algunas veces, revisando si algo andaba mal con ella. Miró con cuidado las rendijas y las visagras, y todo parecía en buen estado.

Luego la empujó un poco hasta dejarla abierta del todo otra vez, mirando fijamente el interior de la habitación.

Silencio absoluto.

De repente la puerta se azotó frente a su rostro con una violencia espantosa, arrojándolo sobre sus espaldas con la fuerza del impacto.

Kyle cayó al suelo abruptamente y soltó su arma sin querer. Apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando oyó cómo los cerrojos de la puerta se travaban desde el otro lado.

Con la muerte en el rostro, Kyle se levantó.

-¡SEÑOR KENNETH! -llamó a los gritos, mientras forcejeaba en vano con la puerta cerrada- ¡SEÑOR KENNETH!

-¿¡Qué ocurre, Señor?! -Kenny bajó corriendo las escaleras, lámpara en mano. Con el cabello revuelto, su ropa de cama y su bufanda sobre los hombros como único abrigo. Kyle fue a su encuentro.

-¡La llave del Cuarto de Música! ¡Démela! -ordenó.

-¿¡Qué pasó, Señor?! -perguntaba el rubio, en lo que sacaba el juego de su bolsillo.

-¡Rápido! -Kenny le entregó las llaves- ¡Vamos! -y ambos corrieron.

En cuestión de segundos Kyle había abierto la puerta una vez más... Irrumpieron en el cuarto. Vacío.

-¡Dio mío...! -Kyle se cubrió la boca, horrorizado.

La tapa del piano estaba abierta.

...

-Revisé la habitación yo mismo... -dijo Kyle, sentado en la cocina.

Frente a él, Kenny terminaba de servirle un té caliente.

-Estaba vacía... -continuó. Sus manos volvían a temblar. Descansaba los codos sobre la mesa, sus dedos toqueteaban una solapa de su gruesa bata de cama, y sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto invisible- Esto no tiene sentido...

Kenny dejó frente a él la taza, un vaso con agua y dos pequeñas píldoras blancas.

-Tome esto, Señor. -dijo con suavidad- Le hará bien.

-Y aún así... _**sentí**_ algo en ese cuarto. -las palabras le sabían amargas, pero no podía negarlo. Tomó la taza sin levantarla y sus manos se apretaron contra ella- Había _**algo**_ ahí. Una... presencia... Moviéndose a mi alrededor. -Kenny se sentó frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo- Algo que no era humano... -sus ojos se movieron con inquietud por la mesa- Algo está persiguiéndonos. A mí y a los niños...

-Señor... -el mayor apoyó sus manos en la mesa- No diga eso. ...Debería descansar. -Kyle golpeó firmemente uno de sus puños contra la madera.

-¡No quiero descansar! ¡No puedo! -exclamó, áun así sin levantar demasiado la voz. Kenny se quedó muy quieto- ¡Sé que no estoy loco...! -se incorporó enseguida y miró a Kenny fijamente- ¡Las visiones de Ruby, las voces, las puertas que se abren y cierran, el piano...!

Hizo una pausa, incrédulo de sus propias palabras. Pero sus pensamientos corrieron como electricidad. Luego se volvió a sentar donde estaba, con los ojos clavados en la nada.

-Es por eso que Tweek enmudeció... -dijo, casi para sí mismo- Hay _**algo**_ en esta casa que debe haber visto, u oído... -palideció aún más- Algo demoníaco...

-Señor, por favor... -Kenny se persignó rápidamente.

-Algo que no está en paz... -y en seguida vio la inquietud en el rostro de Kenny- ¡Es ridículo, lo sé! -respondió con frustración- Usted no me cree, ¿no?

Kenny miró hacia abajo. Kyle suspiró suavemente.

-No lo culpo... -dijo luego, y volvió a apoyarse sobre la mesa- Yo tampoco creí jamás en estas cosas...

Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello, mucho más revuelto ahora, en un intento de tranquilizarse. El mayor reunió valor para hablar.

-Se equivoca, Señor. -la voz de Kenny lo hizo volver a mirarlo- Yo siempre he creído en esas cosas... -su rostro estaba más serio, y sus ojos oscuros más enigmáticos- No son fáciles de explicar... pero suceden. -Kyle se vio realmente sorprendido de escuchar aquello- Todos hemos oído historias del Más Allá, de vez en cuando...

La luces de las lámparas que alumbraban la cocina parecieron temblar por un momento.

-Yo creo que, algunas veces... -continuó el cuidador- el Mundo de los Muertos, se mezcla, se confunde... con el Mundo de los Vivos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyle.

-Eso no puede ser... -dijo, con un solo aliento- El... El Señor nunca permitiría esa aberración. Los muertos y los vivos sólo se encontrarán en el Fin de Los Tiempos... -parecía casi angustiado- Eso es lo que Madre... -se corrigió- Es lo que dice la Biblia...

Kenny lo miró con una comprensión casi compasiva.

-Señor... -por poco llegó a sonreír- Su madre no lo sabía todo. ...No siempre hay una respuesta.

Kyle guardó un profundo silencio... Su vista se nubló por unos momentos. Se sintió mareado de pronto... pero al final se recompuso.

Se levantó una vez más y se dirigió hacia la puerta, a espaldas de Kenny.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer, Señor? -Kenny lo siguió con la vista, bastante preocupado.

Kyle salió, con paso firme. Kenny se levantó en seguida. Vació pronto la mesa y se apresuró a ir tras él.

-¿Señor? -lo vio bajar rápidamente las escaleras, ya vestido- ¿A dónde va? -su camisa estaba entreabierta y sin corbata. Acomodó enseguida los tirantes en sus hombros y se calzó la chaqueta que llevaba en un brazo.

El Amo fue hasta el perchero cerca de la puerta principal y tomó un largo abrigo.

-Iré al pueblo. -dijo, colgándose una bufanda al cuello- Si el Padre Stone no viene aquí, yo iré por él. -y en seguida se abotonó- Lo traeré de vuelta.

-¡Pero Señor, espere al menos a que mejore el clima! -le rogó el mayor. La niebla se había hecho más densa con el paso de los días, y a penas estaba comenzando a amanecer.

-¡Ya he esperado sufiiciente!

Tomó su sombrero y salió. Kenny a penas pudo alcanzarlo.

-El Padre me dijo que vendría tan pronto pudiera... -intentó persuadirlo, mientras lo seguía por el enorme jardín. Kyle se giró hacia él.

-¡Ya me harté de oír lo que le dijo! -se exasperó, acomodando su bufanda- ¡Quiero que me lo diga personalmente! -y continuó caminando- Debe venir hoy mismo. -Kenny aún así lo siguió.

-¿Pero qué va a decirle? -nuevamente Kyle se volteó, y apuntó a la mansión.

-¡Que registramos, cada habitación, cada centímetro! Y ahora necesito que los bendiga.

Incapaz de retenerlo, Kenny vio con ansiedad alejarse a Kyle, atravesando el césped para cortar camino. El alto cuello de la camisa del rubio lo cubría bastante, pero aún así nubes de vapor brotaban de su boca.

Igualmente, volvió a ir tras él.

-¡Señor Tucker! -llamó Kyle al jardinero, que rastrillaba hojas muertas cerca de algunos árboles.

-¡Señor, espere, por favor; aún es muy temprano...! -Kenny seguía llamándolo a lo lejos.

-¡Ah! Buenos Días. -lo saludó, tan tranquilamente como siempre. A su lado, se amontonaba una pila de hojas anaranjadas y rojizas que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Kyle se detuvo frente a él.

-Necesito que revise por todo el jardín, y se fije si se encuentra con algunas tumbas.

-¿Tumbas? -preguntó el más alto, en lo que Kenny los alcanzaba.

-Sí. Cuando mis padres compraron esta casa, nos dijeron que había un cementerio pequeño en algún lugar entre los árboles.

-Yo no he visto nada. -respondió Craig casualmente.

-Revise con cuidado. -insistió Kyle, y comenzó a alejarse- Podrían estar cubiertas.

-Sí, Señor. -el mayor se inclinó un poco, más serio.

-Necesito saber si hay una famillia enterrada aquí... -continuó Kyle, algo más lejos- Si uno de ellos era pianista.. O si tenían a un hijo pequeño.

Y se fue a toda prisa hacia el portón.

Kenny y Craig se quedaron uno junto al otro, mirándolo desde ahí. Una mirada mucho más sombría se vio en el rostro del cuidador.

-Ahora cree que ellos son fantasmas. -dijo Kenny, y se acomodó junto al otro.

Kyle se abrió paso entre las altas puertas de hierro y salió al amplio camino de tierra, rodeado de altos árboles, que se desvanecía de a poco entre la neblina.

-Para ser tan inteligente, está ciego como un murciégalo. E igual de cabeza dura. -coninuó el cuidador- Esa mujer sí que hizo estragos en él...

-Ah, esa mujer... Sí, claro. -respondió Craig- ¿Crees que es una buena idea dejarlo ir?

-Oh, descuida... -respondió Kenny, de pronto sonando más calculador- La niebla no lo dejará ir muy lejos.

-Ah, sí, la niebla... -repitió- La niebla, por supuesto. -y con mucha calma se dio la vuelta hacia donde antes estaba. Pero pronto volvió a apoyarse en su rastrillo, y con un gesto apuntó hacia la pila a su lado- ¿Y cuándo crees que deberíamos hablarle sobre... todo _**esto**_?

-Todo a su tiempo, Craig... -dijo el rubio en voz baja- Todo a su tiempo. -dio una media vuelta y echó un vistazo- ...Por cierto, talvez quieras agregar algunas hojas más ahí.

Craig se giró, y de inmediato tomó con sus manos otro montón de hojas más del suelo, y lo depositó encima de la pila... cubriendo así la punta fría de una lápida.

...

Kyle caminaba con paso veloz por el camino, con el cuello cubierto y las manos en los bolsillos. La niebla se había vuelto más espesa. Apesar de estár afuera, no se oía el cantar de un solo pájaro. Y mientras más lejos caminaba, más espesa se volvía la bruma. De igual manera, el silencio comenzaba a envolverlo más y más... No crujía ni una hoja, ni había el menor rastro de una brisa.

La quietud era total, y sólo amplificaba el sonido de sus pasos, y su rápida respiración.

Comenzó a sentirse desorientado. Estaba seguro de haber estado caminando en línea recta, pero aún así, ya no sabía si seguía en el camino. A duras penas lograba ver con claridad un metro frente a él. Miró a sus espaldas; dio vueltas en busaca de alguna señal , siquiera un rastro de por dónde había venido. Pero la niebla era tan espesa que dificilmente podía ver nada.

Sólo una enorme cortina gris se extendía frente a él. Ahora ni siquiera distinguir la silueta de los árboles. El aire estaba helado.

Se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido por completo.

Silencio total. ...No había nada que pudiera guiarlo. Extendió su mano hacia la niebla, y vio cómo sus dedos se desvanecían. Su respiración se aceleró más. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, intentando ansiosamente encontrar el camino de regreso. Donde quiera que mirara, sólo podía ver blancura. No era visible ni una sola figura. Se envolvió en su abrigo.

Empezó a caminar, con una fría sensación en la espina y un nudo en el estómago, en dirección a lo que creía era el camino de vuelta. Pero no podía escapar del espesor de la bruma; parecía sólo dirigirse hacia la nada.

Comenzó a desesperarse, y aceleró el paso, más errático. Miraba en todas direcciones; nada. Nada. Nada. Casi tropezó con una pequeña roca, y dejó escapar un gruñido alterado. Luego giró en redondo una vez más y se detuvo.

Nada.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando.

El silencio era agobiante. Se quedó quieto, mirando el vacío, sin saber qué más hacer. Su respiración se fue alentando, pero no se calmaba. No podía distinguir si su vista se nublaba. Si estaba por caer rendido por causa del cansancio... o del miedo.

No lo comprendía. No comprendía por qué todo se había vuelto tan difícil. Por qué a pesar de todo, las cosas sólo parecían empeorar más y más...

Esa casa se los iba a comer vivos. Lo que sea que hubiera ahí no los dejaría en paz. No podía llevarse a los niños, no podía deshacerse de lo que los acosaba. No podía deshacerse de las manos de su madre apretándole el cuello.

Ni siquiera era capaz ahora de ir por ayuda.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una de sus manos cubrió su rostro, y el aire comenzó a atorarse en su pecho. A su pesar, dejó escapar un desesperado gemido asfixiado. Su otra mano se apretó con fuerza sobre su ropa.

De pronto abrió los ojos. Escuchó algo. Muy tenue y lejano.

Alzó la vista y aguardó. Pudo percibir la marca de un halo de luz de día frente a él. El sonido parecía estarse acercando.

Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para reaccionar. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo una silueta lentamente se avecinaba hacia él.

La figura se le acercó cada vez más. Sintiéndose de pronto indefenso, los pies de Kyle se quedaron clavados en el suelo.

Cuando la figura llegó a penas a un metro de él, Kyle casi se sintió desfallecer del shock. Cubrió su boca con una mano, y luchó por articular palabra.

Era un hombre joven. Vestido de uniforme militar, con un saco de lona en las manos; alto y delgado; con aspecto exhausto y maltrecho. El rostro casi cadavérico, con varias heridas y pequeñas cicatrices. Su mirada era triste y ausente, como arrastrando tras él horribles recuerdos. Con el cabello negro... y los ojos azules.

-Stan... -sólo logró gemir Kyle, casi sin aliento.

Él lo observó, sin reaccionar. Pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron más.

-Kyle... -casi tartamudeó, y a duras penas logró dejar salir la sombra de una sonrisa.

Kyle fue hasta él como cayendo lentamente. Con manos inseguras llegó hasta sus hombros, sin apartar la vista ni un instante. La bolsa cayó al suelo, y finalmente ambos se abrazaron.

Kyle casi no respiraba, y comenzó a llorar calladamente contra su cuello, sin cerrar los ojos. A Stan le tomó un momento comprender realmente lo que ocurría. Pero pronto dejó salir un gemido, y estrechó a Kyle con más fuerza.

-Kyle... -murmuró, y sus ojos se desbordaron- Kyle... ¡Kyle...!

-Eres tú... ¡Eres tú! -gemía Kyle en voz baja- Es... Es imposible... ¡Dijeron... Dijeron que había que darte por muerto! ¡Que no ibas a regresar, que ya no había esperanzas!

Stan alzó la vista un poco antes de contestar.

-Dicen muchas cosas...

-Oh, gracias, Dios... -dijo, entre sollozos- Gracias... -y se estrechó aún más contra él- Cada noche he rezado por este momento... Pidiendo lo imposible... -sus manos se apretaron contra su espalda- Le rogaba a Dios que te trajera a casa... -luego se apartó un poco para volver a mirarlo- Ellos no saben nada. No tenía el valor para decirles... Les dije que cuando acabara la Guerra... Que algún día regresarías... -y lo abrazó una vez más- Y regresaste... Regresaste...

Stan acarició con torpeza el cabello rojo de Kyle, y descansó su rostro contra el suyo.

-Prometí que lo haría... -dijo en voz baja, aún llorando. Kyle sollozó otro poco.

-¿Pero dónde has estado todo este tiempo? -se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse.

-Allá afuera... -respondió Stan- Buscando mi hogar.

Kyle recorrió su rostro con su mano. Secó sus ojos y tocó su cabello oscuro.

-Dios... Estás tan diferente... -lo observó detenidamente, pero siempre regresando a sus ojos.

-A veces sangro... -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Stan. Se veía tan cansado...

Kyle sólo fue capaz de dejar salir una pequeña risa nerviosa. Ambos se las arreglaron para sonreír, y siguieron mirándose otro poco. Stan posó una mano áspera sobre la mejilla de Kyle, como queriendo asegurarse de que fuera real... y éste se dejó descansar sobre ella, con color en el rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se inclinaron uno frente al otro y sus frentes se unieron lentamente. Brotó de ellos un beso austero y frío... pero lleno de ternura.

Una leve brisa se dejó pasar a su alrededor. Ni siquiera llamó la atención a Kyle que la niebla de pronto comenzara a disiparse. Eso ya no tenía la menor importancia.

...

 _Fin del Capítulo Cinco_


End file.
